Between the Scenes - Act 1
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: A bunch of connected shorts that are set between and during the songs of act 1. Between the scenes of Act 2 will come one day.
1. Alexander Hamilton

"Listen, my children, and you shall again hear of the long story of _Hamilton_."

* * *

Rachel Faucette couldn't believe her eyes. The letter she had just received was too much too bear. Her first husband, Johann Lavien, had declared her a whore and a bigamist. She closed her eyes and pinched herself, hoping that everything was a dream. But it wasn't.

Then her second husband, the youngest son of a Scottish nobleman, James Hamilton Sr, who was really just her partner, came home. He smiled at the sight of his beloved Rachel, but grew worried when he saw her face. "Is something wrong?"

Unable to tell him the truth, Rachel handed him the letter, which he hesitantly read.

"I can't believe this!" James exclaimed. "That piece of trash has a lot of nerve!"

"Please don't do anything rash." Rachel begged. She had left Johann and their son due to the abuse she had endured. It hurt her that she couldn't take her oldest with her, but James was a nice man, even though he was a failed business man.

"You're telling me not to be rash!"

"I told you I had no choice!" Rachel yelled, "And you're the one who made me fall for you!" When she left Johann, she had simply run away.

James sighed. Then he took a moment to think about the situation. "Well, you can't be charged with bigamy if I'm not here."

"But what about the children?" Rachel asked, there was no way she would abandon James Jr and Alex.

"They'll be better off with you." James answered, "I'm in major debt."

"But I'll be an unwed mother!" Rachel protested, "The boys are better off with you!"

"You have family here, I don't." James stated, "They can help you." Before Rachel could protest, James hugged her tight. "Besides, you do have those slaves."

"I'm not turning those women into prostitutes!" Rachel angrily stated.

"It's a way to make money." James replied. Then he kissed her on the lips, "Besides, I was thinking more along the lines of just hiring them out." Then with a smile, he went to pack his things.

"I can't believe this." Rachel cried. Just when she thought she was safe, life had dealt her another blow. If only she could've known that in two years, she would be dead, the cousin who was supposed to care for her two youngest children would also be dead, and her dear children would be separated from each other and the younger ones denied their inheritance.

* * *

Alexander sat on the bed. It had been a tough year for him. His full brother, James jr, sat beside him and put his arm around him.

"Alex," James jr said in a calming voice, "everything's going to be alright."

Alex turned to his older brother, "You sure?" The two had lost almost everything, their mother, their father, and their mother's belongings, except for the family's books which a family friend had graciously bought and given to them. For you see my dears, the way the law worked back then, was that a woman belonged to her husband, and if a child's parents weren't married, they didn't have many, if any, legal rights. Of course, this wasn't the case _everywhere_, but it was for the colonial powers. And Rachel's first husband had seized everything she owned, and auctioned most of it.

"Of course." James answered, full of confidence, "You'll see. We'll make it work."

"Do you think Father will return?"

James sighed, "No. He should, but he won't. If he was, he'd be on his way."

"Maybe he is." Alex replied, he wasn't stupid, but, he couldn't help but hope.

"I doubt it." James replied with a shake of his head. Then he straightened up and added, "But we don't need him. We have each other, and our cousin Peter."

Alex smiled. "And no mortal can change that. Right?"

"Right." James answered, "No matter what, we'll _always_ have each other. And I'll always be here for you."

Alex hugged his older brother, who hugged him back.

* * *

Alexander stared out his window. It had been a year since he moved into Thomas Stevens's house. Although he had a job as a clerk, he wasn't very happy. Sure he was great at it for only being 14, but he missed his family.

_"Why couldn't that carpenter apprentice me too?"_ Alex thought. He never forgot about the promise he and his brother made to always be there for each other. Of course, fate had other plans, but still. No matter how close he was with his co-workers, or his foster family, there were times he couldn't help but feel alone.

"Alex?" Alex heard his best friend Edward "Ned" Stevens say.

"Oh, sorry." Alex said and turned to him.

"Miss your family?" Ned asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"Well, you have us. Aren't we like family?"

Alex wasn't sure what to say, "I guess. But, it's not the same."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. Then Ned added, "Well, we're still friends. And, I know I'm not your brother, but you can see me as one."

"Thanks, but I'd rather see you as a friend." Sure they looked alike, but still.

"Ok." Then Ned smiled, "And you can count on me. I'll always be your friend."

Alex smiled back. He wasn't sure he could count on him, he had counted on others, but they let him down. His cousin, Peter Lytton, took him and his brother in, but he killed himself, and left everything to his mistress and their son. The mistress had kicked them out the moment she got the chance.


	2. John Laurens and Martha Manning

John Laurens, as he tended to do during his free time, was visiting the house of Mr. Manning, one of his father's London agents. He had come to see the man as a mentor and friend, and close with his beautiful daughter Martha.

John was sitting in the sitting room, waiting for his hosts. Martha soon entered, wearing a cloak that hid her stomach. "Hello John."

"Hello Martha." John said, and he got up to kiss her hand. "Did you just get home?"

"No."

"Then why are you wearing a cloak?"

Martha looked uneasy. She fiddled with her thumbs, trying to find the words.

"You know, if something's wrong, you can tell me." John said, "You're my closet female friend."

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

"Take your time. No rush."

Martha smiled. Then she said to him in a near quiet voice, "You know how I've been feeling sick these past few months?"

"Yes?" John had a feeling of where this was going, but he didn't want it to be true.

Martha took his hands and pressed them against her stomach. He felt around, and felt a small baby bump.

Johns eyes widened. He looked at her, and the look in her eyes confirmed it: she was pregnant. His jaw dropped. Sure the two were close, and they had been intimate in her closed bedroom, but not _that_ intimate! Well, they did _try_, but well, John felt wrong, wronger than Martha I think. And sure, she did have other male friends, some of whom could be considered dates, but still. "Who's the father?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Martha looked at the floor, "There's a few candidates, but none of them can marry me."

"Why?"

"They're either taken, or don't want me." She gripped John's hands tight and her eyes became shiny, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't hide this forever. I'll be called a whore! And my child will forever be a bastard! I'll be disowned and live on the streets!" She did her best to keep quiet, because she couldn't risk her parents, or the servants hearing.

John couldn't help but pity her. She was his closet female friend. He had to admit there were times when he viewed her as a sister. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and gently said, "Don't worry. I'll claim the child as mine and marry you."

"You will?"

"Yes, what are friends for?"

"Thank you John!" Martha hugged him tight. The reputations of her and her child were safe. And it seemed John's too in the long-run. "And, if you find someone, feel free to take them on as a lover. I won't mind, I know you don't want to be intimate with me that way."

"Thanks. And if you get pregnant again, I'll just claim the child as mine."

"Thank you John. You're such a good friend." Then she pecked his check.

"What's this?" Mr. Manning said as he entered the sitting room.

John and Martha looked at each other, their expressions said, "Now or never."

John broke from the embrace and went to Mr. Manning. "Sir, you and your family have been very kind to me. And I would never seek to take advantage of you, so, I would like to know if, if,"

Martha cleared her throat into her hand.

John took a breath and finished, "if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mr. Manning was a bit shocked, but soon smiled. He knew the two were close, and thought it only a matter of time before he popped the question. "Of course."

John and Martha both smiled.

"Thank you sir!" John said. Martha, full of happiness, squealed in delight. She was safe.

Mr. Manning then noticed something, "Martha?"

"Yes Father?"

"Why are you wearing a cloak indoors?"

"I was cold." Martha nervously answered.

"Feeling better I presume?" Mr. Manning knew his daughter hadn't been feeling well, but that's all he knew. Thankfully her morning sickness didn't include vomiting.

"Yes Father." Martha answered, "I'm just cold."

* * *

The newlyweds entered their bedroom. The wedding had been low-key, and the pair didn't really seem in love, although they had put up a good act. As John told an uncle of his, "Pity has obliged me to marry."

The two got into bed, but John had the sole intention of sleeping. Martha Manning, who was now Mrs. Laurens, had other ideas.

"John?"

"Yeah?" John sleepily answered.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Now, get some sleep."

Smiling, Martha grabbed his arm and snuggled into it. John was a little uncomfortable, but he ignored it. She _was_ his wife now, even though he didn't feel any romantic love towards her. Or any woman for that matter.

**OOO**

The next month, John left his pregnant wife and his studies to enlist in the Continental army. His father wanted him to stay out of the war, but John had had enough of obeying his father. Besides, he wanted to reinvent himself.

"Be safe." Martha told her husband as he was about to board a ship heading for the American colonies.

"I will." John promised. He wouldn't live up to that, but they didn't know that at the time.

Martha gave him a tight hug and quietly told him, "I hope you find happiness."

"I hope you do too Dear Girl." John replied, "And, by the way, you're strong for a pregnant woman."

Martha chuckled, then she surprised him with a peck on his lips. Then she smiled, "Bon voyage."

John forced a smile and pecked her cheek. "Take care." Then he whispered, "And don't get pregnant again while I'm gone."

"I won't. Trust me."

And with that, John smiled and boarded the ship.


	3. The Tavern

Lafayette was taking a walk in the market with his neighbor, John Laurens. The market was always a place to find some sort of entertainment, weather it was talking to other people, or simply watching them.

The two had made their way to a fabric stall, to see what was for sale. Both men wanted something to send home to their expectant wives. While they were browsing and chatting up the merchant, a beautiful young woman approached the stall.

"Um, excuse me." The young woman said to the merchant.

"Ah Miss. Robinson." The merchant greeted, "Glad to see you here."

"Thank you Fuller, and likewise." Miss. Robinson replied, "Do you have Mary's special fabric?"

The merchant's face fell, "Yes, but not much I'm afraid."

"Do you have a yard?"

"I have half."

Miss. Robinson's face scrunched, "Oh, darn expenses. How long will it take you to get more?"

"About four weeks." Fuller then shook his head, "Would be faster if the redcoats didn't halt transport." You see my dears, since America was a _British _colony, we were a captive market for them, and they controlled most of the essentials that we needed. And yes, they would exploit us. Well, we couldn't produce _all_ of the things we needed for ourselves.

"Why do they do that?" Miss. Robinson complained, "We've been nothing but loyal subjects, only asking to be treated as the citizens we are, and yet they treat us as inferior!" It's true, British merchants would often send spoiled, broken, and otherwise useless stuff to the colonists, simply because they could. And because they, like a lot of England, thought that the colonists were idiotic imbeciles who couldn't handle big government and the military. Yes we did prove them wrong.

Fuller shook his head, "I don't know Miss, I really don't."

"I've never understood monarchy." Laurens interjected, "Great men are made, not born. We're all born the same."

"Rightly zaid, mon ami." Lafayette added, "If ze government izn't chosen by ze people, how can zey have ze people's interests at 'eart?" Lafayette's English wasn't perfect, but he was learning fast.

"What fine men you are." Miss. Robinson said to them, "But are you willing to stand up for your beliefs?"

"Of course." Both men eagerly answered.

"Are you?" Lauren's dared to ask.

Fuller smirked as the bold Robinson answered, "Gladly. But, as a woman, there's only so much I can do. I want to fight, not just be a nurse or laundress."

"Not to mention your siblings." Fuller interjected. "By the way, how are they doing?"

"Same as last time." Miss. Robinson answered, "Robin's becoming the spitting image of our father; Cathrine, although responsible, has her head in the clouds; the twins are growing up strong; and Mary's had another growth spurt."

"What are you feeding her?" Fuller asked, it seemed that little Mary was out growing her clothes every month.

"Food." Miss. Robinson planily answered, "Same as the others."

Fuller shook his head, "It's a shame that her skin's so sensitive."

"I know." Miss. Robinson sighed, "And the crown doesn't care. They need to be taught a lesson." She had always had a fighting spirit, and wanted nothing more than to secure a good future for her family. Especially since her mother died after giving birth to little Mary. She had co-raised her siblings and courted well-off men to help provide a stable future for her widowed father and five younger siblings. Most of those men ended up being jerks.

Lafayette and Laurens admired her sprit, so Lafayette tried to cheer her up by saying, "Well, there might be a chance a nurze or laundrez could fight, if ze camp were to be invaded."

"I'd rather be on the frontlines." The woman stated, she found it rather easy to talk to the men, "But I don't think I'll be able to since, as stated said before, I'm a women and have to help out with my siblings."

"Maybe someday women will be able to fight along with ze men as regular zoldiers." Lafayette added.

"That would be the day." She said wistfully. She seemed to stare off, daydreaming of a better world. Lafayette stared at her, she was very charming.

"Mademoiselle," Lafayette said, breaking her from her trance, "may we bother you for a proper introduction?" Lafayette asked, he found that he was rather taken with her. But he would never again be unfaithful to his darling wife Adrienne, whom he had married when he was 17. She, along with their young daughter, Henriette, had stayed behind in France. He loved them both with all his heart, and nothing would change that.

The woman looked at him for a moment. She wasn't sure what to make of him, but she didn't want to be rude. She gently curtsied, "Caroline Guinevere Robinson." She said.

"John Laurens." Laurens said with a bow.

Lafayette took a breath and said, "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." Caroline and Fuller gave him a look, not many people outside of France were used to his long name. "But you can just call me Lafayette." He added nervously.

"Oh, ok." Caroline replied. "So you're from France?"

"Oui Mademoiselle. I came all ze way here to join in the fight against the British Monarchy. I plan on joining the Continental army soon. I hope that my military background will be of use, and that my connections will secure French aide, because I hear that the Patriots could use all the help they can get."

"That's true." Caroline and Fuller said in unison. Then the bells tolled the hour.

"Oh no!" Caroline exclaimed, "I have to pick my siblings up!"

"Isn't Ronin 12?" Fuller asked.

"Yes, but I can't help but worry." Caroline said as she turned to go, "You never know when the Redcoats will come, or what they'll do." Then she turned to Lafayette and Laurens, "Nice meeting you two, hopefully we can meet again someday." Then she turned to Fuller, "Could you please send the fabric to the tavern? My father and Artie will know what to do."

Fuller gave her a kind smile, "Of course. Godspeed."

Caroline quickly placed some money on the counter, "Thank you, farewell." Then she left.

Lafayette stared after her. She had captured his affections, and he momentarily forgot his wife.

"Go after her." Laurens said, snapping Lafayette out of his daze.

"Uh, she's busy." Lafayette answered.

"You can work around that." Laurens replied, "You could always offer to walk her and her siblings home."

Lafayette thought about it, "True, but I don't know where she's going."

"The school house is nearby." Fuller interjected, making the two men turn to face him. He pointed in the right direction as he added, "It's on the other side of the market. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." Lafayette disheartenly said.

Laurens smiled at his friend, daring him to go. Lafayette raised his eyebrow at him. Laurens then pouted. Lafayette then sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Laurens complained, "You clearly like her. All you have to do is talk. Guys and girls can be friends."

"I know that." Lafayette snapped back.

"So what's stopping you?" Laurens asked.

"Nothing."

"Then go!" Laurens said as he shoved his friend towards the school house.

"Fine!" Lafayette gave in. He turned to go, "Meet me at Robin's Tavern?"

"Yep." Laurens answered, "Good luck."

Lafayette made his way to the school house. He saw Caroline standing watch over a group of playing children. She was by herself, Lafayette guessed she might've been chatting with others who had left by then. He had to admit that she was absolutely radiant.

Lafayette approached the young woman, he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say, so he decided to wing it. "Mademoiselle Robinson."

Caroline turned around, "Yes?" Then she recognized him, "Oh, Monsieur Lafayette. Surprise to see you here."

"Oh, yes." Lafayette replied, "I wanted to continue our conversation. You seem to be a very intelligent woman."

"Oh really?" Caroline asked. She knew the ways of men through her courtships and observations of the men in her father's tavern.

"Yes, a good-hearted, charming, strong-willed woman like yourself must be intelligent."

"And you don't mind that?" Caroline's strong will drove most men away, as they didn't want a wife with a "wicked tongue". In fact, one of Caroline's exes had called her a "shrew". She responded by slapping him in the face and ending their courtship.

"No." Lafayette sincerely answered. "Not at all."

Caroline smiled. She liked having someone to talk to who wouldn't look down at her, or who couldn't handle anything intellectual. "It's not usual for me to come across a man like you. Is it a French thing for men to be so open-minded?"

"Well I can't speak for all French men," Lafayette answered, "but I am definitely open-minded."

The two continued to talk and flirt, Caroline seemed pleasantly surprised how much of an equal he treated her.

Then Caroline felt a tug on her skirts. She looked down to see her three youngest siblings, Mary and the twins, staring up at her and Lafayette. They and the other two were used to their sister talking to strange men, but that didn't mean they weren't interested. "Ready to go home?" She asked them with a smirk. They nodded.

Then Mary, who was five, let go of her eldest sister's skirts and approached Lafayette. "Hello, sir. Do you like my sister?"

Lafayette blushed, then he crouched down to her level and replied, "She seems like a good-hearted, charming, strong-willed woman. I'm sure everyone _must_ like her."

This made little Mary smile. Caroline blushed, most men just called her a girl. Not to mention, she was rarely complimented on her strong-will by a handsome young man.

Then, the 2nd-eldest Robinson child, Robert jr, coughed, informing his older sister of their need to return home without being rude.

"Oh," Caroline said, snapping back to reality, "I really have enjoyed your company, Lafayette, but I fear I must bring my siblings home."

"I understand." Lafayette replied, then he sheepishly asked, "Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"Not at all." Caroline responded. She was being polite, but there was a part of her that really did want to walk with him, to stay in his company longer.

They all walked to the Robinson's home, which was behind Mr. Robinson's tavern, with Lafayette and Caroline conversing as equals all the while. Caroline had never experienced any such thing except when with her four best friends, Angelica, Eliza and Peggy Schuyler and Arthur Smith. Everyone expected Caroline and Arthur would marry each other, but they only viewed each other as friends.

When they arrived at the Robinson's home, Caroline said, "This is our home Sir, right behind the tavern. I hope we meet again soon."

"As do I. You're rather easy to talk to."

"As are you, good sir. I would gladly enjoy being in your company again."

"Likewise." He gave a slight bow, "Until we meet again."

"Until then."

Then Lafayette took her hand, he held it firmly, yet loose, so she could pull away if she wished. He then gently kissed her hand, so to disguise his nervousness and to allow her the freedom to remove her hand if she wanted to.

Caroline was pleasantly surprised by his gentleness. All of the other guys she met were rougher, even the ones she courted. She couldn't help but blush again.

They then parted ways.

**OOO**

When the Robinson children entered their house, the middle daughter, Cathrine Elaine, couldn't help but squeal in delight. "You two are so cute together!"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"You and that French-man," Cathrine answered, "when you talked, everything was in _total_ agreement!"

"Yes," Caroline answered, "but that _doesn't_ mean we'll end up marrying. Besides, he _already has_ a wife, he told me so himself before Mary and the twins tugged at my skirts."

"Oh." Cathrine said defeated.

"Now, do your homework." Caroline ordered her siblings. "I have to help out at the tavern until it closes. If you get hungry or scared, go there." Then she went to her oldest brother and said, "Robin, you're in charge." Then she quickly left the house.

**OOO**

Caroline greeted her friend Arthur, who worked along with her at the tavern. But while Caroline worked to help out, Arthur worked for pay.

Arthur was a handsome lad, blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes and a tall muscular build. Many girls came to the tavern simply to swoon over the hot bartender, even though many thought he would eventually marry Caroline. The two of them would have to constantly tell people that they were simply just friends.

Things at the tavern were pretty normal. Aaron Burr entered with a young man, the two of them were talking about something, Caroline was too busy to pay attention, but she was curious as to who that man was. He _did_ look attractive.

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." Aaron said to his companion, Alexander Hamilton.

Then, John Laurens, who was standing watch near the door, shouted, "Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?"

"Showtime!" Herc and Lafayette shouted in reply.

"Like I said…" Aaron Burr said to Alexander, who was intrigued by the three men. They seemed so, confident in their lives. They seemed to live without a care in the world.

Then John shouted while Herc drummed on the table and Laf beatboxed, "Showtime! Showtime! Yo! Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh! Those redcoats don't want it with me cause I will" he pounded on the table his friends were seated at as he continued, "pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!"

Lafayette replied to his friend/neighbor while he beatboxed, "Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!" Tell the king, "Casse-toi! Who's the best? C'est moi!" He took a swig of his drink.

Herc slammed his fists on the table, knocking his drink over, "Brrrah! Brrrah! I am Hercules Mulligan up in it, lovin' it" Then he turned to a random guy while John drummed on the table and Laf beatboxed and said, "yes I heard your mother say 'Come again?'"

"Ayyyyyyyyy" John and Lafayette said in unison at his clever remark and impersonation of an old lady.

"Lock up your daughters and horses, of course it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets."

"Wow." Lafayette replied.

"No more sex." John said, then he turned to Arthur and said to him, "Pour me, another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more—"

"To the revolution!" The three men cheered. Then they noticed Aaron Burr.

"Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College." John said.

"Aaron Burr!" Mulligan added.

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge." John asked.

Burr rolled his eyes. Then he answered, "Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand. You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land."

"Boooo!" Lafayette and Mulligan shouted.

"Burr, the revolution's imminent." Laurens stated, "What do you stall for?"

"If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?" The man who had accompanied Burr asked him.

"Ooh" Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette mussed, interested in the new guy who had just stood up to Burr, the guy who had bought him a drink and accompanied him in.

"Who are you?" Laurens asked.

"Who are you?" Mulligan asked.

"Who are you?" Lafayette asked in his accent.

"Ooh, who is this kid? What's he's gonna do?"

The man felt nervous, but he summoned his courage and answered, "I'm Alexander Hamilton and, I'm not throwing away my shot. I'm not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot." Then he went on bragging about himself and complaining about the state of the colonies. He even gave Caroline a flirty look while she was bringing a tray back to the counter.

The whole group got in to it, complaining about the way things were and saying what should be done about it. While Hercules was complaining about his low status, Caroline went over to refill the group's drinks. Lafayette helped her put the drinks on the tray, without really looking at her. Then once she left, Laf did a double take.

* * *

It had been a semi-normal day at the tavern. There was the commotion of Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan; but commotions and complaints about the government were normal. After they left, things went back to normal. Customers came and left, the servers served them with politeness. Eventually, things quieted down around sunset.

Caroline was behind the bar, cleaning some cups alongside Arthur, her closest male friend. Arthur leaned in close to her and whispered so the few customers and the other two servers working at the tavern wouldn't hear, "So, still want to join the army?"

"Yes." Caroline answered, she had been secretly training at the training grounds at the Schuler estate for over a year. She was so grateful to her rich friends, whom she happened to have met by chance at the market a few years ago. "You know the red coats are going to come here any day now and they _won't_ be friendly." The British weren't very good at winning the hearts and minds of those they detested or viewed as inferior, and it was this fear that made Caroline walk her siblings to and from school everyday, even though Robin seemed quite responsible.

"When are you leaving?"

"Friday night."

"So soon?"

Caroline put down her washing and looked him in the eyes, "It's only Tuesday."

"So," he said, putting away a mug, "that only gives you what, two, three days here!"

"That's enough." Caroline then nodded as the other servers left, leaving her and Arthur the only workers left in the tavern.

Arthur leaned on the counter and asked, "Do Angelica, Eliza and Peggy know?"

"I'll tell them tomorrow. They invited me over for tea."

"Do you know what name you'll use?"

"I'm still working on that." Caroline embarrassingly admitted.

"Use my name."

"Artie, I-"

"Lina, I insist."

His pleading eyes made any protest impossible. "Ok." Caroline said, "But I won't use your first name, and remember, I'm pretending to be my cousin in case anyone suspects a likeness."

"I remember." Arthur answered. Then he said with a playful smile, "So, Robert Hoodson. I salute you sir."

"Why, thank you sir." Caroline replied with an equally playful smile.

The two then laughed until the door opened. Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan entered, they looked tired and partly sober. They sat down at a table and ordered a round of drinks. Then another, then a "final round".

"I may not live to see our glory." Alexander said, as he raised his glass for a toast.

"I may not live to our glory." The other three echoed as they too raised their glasses.

"But I will gladly join the fight." Alexander continued.

"But I will gladly join the fight." The other three echoed.

"And when our children tell our story…"

"And when our children tell our story…"

"They'll tell the story of tonight."

"Let's have another round tonight." Mulligan said.

"Let's have another round tonight." Lafayette agreed.

"Let's have another round tonight." Alexander agreed.

John merely nodded. When they were brought their drinks, John stood up and sang as he raised his glass high into the air, "Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you." Everyone in the tavern, including Caroline and Arthur picked up a cup and raised them in the air. "Raise a glass to the four of us…"

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us!" Lafayette and Mulligan interjected.

"Telling the story of tonight." The three men sang together.

"They'll tell the story of tonight." Alexander sang.

The four men continued on and on about how freedom couldn't be taken away and should therefore be celebrated, and how their story would be told by future generations. They also ordered a few more rounds of drinks.

Finally they left. Alexander and Laurens, with their arms around the other's neck.


	4. Decisions

"Did you hear that!" Alexander yelled at the crowd after George III's message was read to them. "King George doesn't care about us _at all_!"

That statement started another debate which lasted until the school bell rang. Samuel Seabury left to attend his duties as the Presiding Bishop of the Episcopal Church in the United States of America. Lafayette sneaked off to talk to Caroline again.

"Where's he going?" Alexander asked his new friends as Lafayette made his escape.

"The school house." John answered, "To flirt with Miss Caroline Robinson as she picks her siblings up."

"Isn't he married?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, but the heart wants what it wants."

* * *

"Caroline, glad to see you again." Lafayette said to the young woman who was picking up her younger siblings from school.

"Glad to see you again, Lafayette." Caroline replied. "And to what do I owe the honor of being blessed with your company again?"

"I just wanted to see you again." Lafayette answered, "I very much enjoy your company."

"As do I." Caroline replied and ignored the looks her siblings gave her, especially Cathrine.

And so that day was spent like the day before, with Lafayette walking the Robinson children home while talking with them. Lafayette and Caroline seemed very comfortable and when they said goodbye for the day, the two were arm in arm.

This happened again on Thursday, with Caroline and Lafayette arm in arm the whole time. And when they said goodbye for the day, they were very tempted to kiss each other on the lips. But they fought that urge.

* * *

It was Friday. Alexander, John, Lafayette and Hercules planned on joining the Continental Army that afternoon. Caroline planned on joining that night, she didn't have the heart to tell her family. Everyone spent the morning differently.

The Schuyler sisters hosted a little farewell party for their dear friend Caroline, although it was disguised as a simple tea party.

Lafayette meanwhile, was shopping around for a birthday present for his wife, Adrienne. He came across a jeweler's shop, and saw two identical pearl bracelets. Every other pearl was encrusted with diamonds. Lafayette knew immediately he had to have them both. One for Adrienne, and the other for some reason, for Caroline. Lafayette wasn't sure why, but he wanted her to have something besides a few memories to remember him by.

**OOO**

"I can't believe you're leaving tonight." Eliza quietly said to Caroline during tea.

"I'll write when I can." Caroline assured her.

"Just stay alive." Eliza said then she gripped Caroline's hand. "Please."

"I'll try."

Eliza fought back tears. She knew better then to try to dissuade her stubborn friend.

"Let's not think about that now." Angelica said, trying to lighten the mood. "Now, let's just enjoy each other's company."

"Agreed." Caroline, Arthur and Peggy said in unison. Then they continued with their party until Caroline had to leave to pick up her siblings from school, and Arthur to his work. Before leaving, however, Angelica gifted her with a pair of gold earrings, and Eliza and Peggy each gifted her with a gold ring. All of the pieces of jewelry had both her address, and the address of the Schuyler mansion in Albany.

"This is too much." Caroline said when she opened her gifts.

"But it'll help you." Angelica replied, "In case you get captured, or in need of essentials."

"We don't want you to be in those situations of course," Eliza added, "but, Papa's told us what to expect." Philip Schuyler was, as you know my darlings, a well respected General. Well, his oldest son was, and is, known as Philip J. Schuyler, as the two had different middle names. Yes, yes, my dears, I know, I know. Now can I please finish the story? Thank you.

Caroline took the rings and placed them on her fingers, making sure that her left ring finger remained bare. They fit perfectly, and shone brilliantly. "Thank you." Caroline said to them and hugged her friends tightly. Tears started to form in their eyes.

**OOO**

"Caroline," Lafayette said as they neared her house, "I'm sure you remember that later today I'm leaving to join the Continental Army."

"I remember." Caroline replied. _"Crap! What if we meet as soldiers?"_

Lafayette was oblivious to Caroline's momentary panic. He continued with his speech, "Well, there's a chance that we'll never meet again after today. And I want you to have something to remember me by." He gave her a small box.

Caroline opened it and gasped at the beautiful gift. It was a pearl bracelet with every other pearl encrusted in diamonds. The other Robinson children looked at the gift and also gasped.

"You like it?" Lafayette asked.

"It's beautiful." Caroline answered, still a little shocked that a man she'd only really known for a few days would get _her_ such an expensive present for no other reason than to remember him. "You shouldn't have."

"I know, but I saw it and thought of you."

"Thank you." Caroline replied, then she put the beautiful bracelet on, "I shall always treasure it."

"And I'll always treasure you." Lafayette replied, causing Cathrine to squeal in delight. "I will surely miss our walks together."

"And I shall miss having two men who wholeheartedly see me as an equal." Caroline said with a smile, she wanted to ease the mood with a humor.

They stared into each other's eyes, not sure of what to say, but feeling quite content. They would've stayed like that forever if Robin hadn't coughed.

"Oh! It's getting late." Caroline said. "I, err I guess we should be going."

"Oui, I promised I would leave before sundown." Lafayette replied. "I hope to see you again in the near future."

"As do I." Caroline replied as the Frenchman kissed her hand. When he looked at her face again, Caroline leaned in and said to him in a voice she hoped was quiet enough for her siblings not to hear but loud enough as to not cause suspicion, "I do hope that you'll meet my cousin, Robert Hoodson. He's joining the army soon, and he looks a lot like me."

"I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

And after a final goodbye, Lafayette left the Robinson children.

"I didn't know we had a cousin named Robert Hoodson." Cathrine said, startling her older sister as she happened to be right next to her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Caroline asked her 10-year-old sister.

"Maybe."

"You're like half an inch from me and like playing match maker."

Cathrine looked a little guilty.

"Get inside." Caroline ordered, "All of you." The younger Robinson children grumbled as they headed inside their small home to do their chores and homework. Caroline stared at the only home she had ever known, could she _really_ leave it?

_ "This might be the last time I look at it in the daylight. My siblings need me, but my country needs me more. Winning our independence from the British will help ensure a better life for all of them. I'm sure gonna miss them though. Ever since Mother died, it's been hard to not see them as simply siblings."_ Taking a deep breath, Caroline entered the small home and stared lovingly at her siblings, who were starting on their homework.

She wished she could stay there forever, but she had work to do. "I'm going to the tavern to help out until closing. If you get scared or hungry, just go to the tavern."

"Ok." Robin replied. "Am I in charge?"

"Of course." Caroline answered. Then she hugged each of her siblings, knowing it might be the last time.

"Why does it seem like this is a goodbye hug?" Robin asked his older sister.

_ "Because it is."_ Caroline thought. But, not wanting to break her siblings hearts at that moment, she replied, "I don't know. I'll see you later." Then she left for the tavern.

* * *

Caroline sat at her desk in the room she shared with her sisters. The desk had been a Christmas present from the Schuylers, which she used to keep her few possessions. Grabbing her quill and some papers, she wrote letters to her loved ones, in case she didn't make it. One for each sibling, one for her father, one for Artie, one for Angelica, one for Eliza and one for Peggy. When she finished Peggy's letter, she debated with herself over whether or not to write one to Lafayette. She had only really known him for a few days, but they had really connected, and he did buy her an expensive bracelet. Eventually, she decided to write him a letter.

When Caroline finished her letters, she put them in a box, and put that box under the bed she shared with her sisters, and brothers when they got scared. She never understood why they didn't join their father, afterall, his bed was next to theirs.

After that, Caroline packed her bag, bound her breasts and dressed in her training cloths, which were some basic outgrown clothing from Artie and the Schuyler boys that Angelica, Eliza and Peggy had managed to "barrow" from the laundry. As she was about to put her boots on, she noticed her bracelet. _"There's no way I can join the army with this expensive bracelet. But I don't want to leave it here, I promised Lafayette I would treasure it, and it would be nice to have something else to remind me of home."_ Making up her mind, Caroline put the bracelet on her ankle and slipped it into her boot. To her surprise, it was comfortable. Smiling, she put on her other boot. Her rings were on her toes.

Then she cut her hair shorter, grabbed her bag, and kissed her sisters goodbye while they slept. Then she crept down to the front room, placed a note on the table and crept out of the house to join the Continental Army.


	5. Valley Forge

It seems public knowledge that the winter encampment of Valley Forge was terrible. Starvation, disease, improper clothing and cold damp conditions plagued the soldiers camped there during the winter of 1777-1778. Only a quarter of the soldiers had shoes; it took a week just to build one hut; blankets and food were scarce; and morale was horribly low.

George Washington and his Aide-de-Camps did their best to persuade Congress and others to help supply them, but unfortunately, Congress didn't have enough money and didn't think that the situation was _that_ horrendous. Also because the Quartermaster General Thomas Mifflin warehoused and sold supplies meant for Valley Forge because he had a grudge against Washington. Mifflin was terrible at his job, but because a replacement couldn't be found, he was stuck in that position and everyone else was stuck with him in that position.

During one bitterly cold night, Alexander, John and Lafayette were all in their hut, working at their makeshift desks. Lafayette was busy writing a letter to King Louie XVI, asking for him to help aide the Americans. He had just finished a letter to Congress's Board of War, criticizing them for trying to invade Quebec in winter. Alexander was busy writing a letter to Congress, hoping that his describing powers would help persuade Congress to better supply the encampment because they were useless starving and barely clothed. John was finishing up on a letter to his wealthy father, hoping to get him to send money and supplies to Valley Forge and to turn his slaves into soldiers.

"That's enough work for one day." John said when he finished his letter. "You guys done?"

"Almost." Lafayette answered. His English had gotten a lot better over his time in service.

"I wish." Alexander answered.

John looked over at Alexander's work. The man had written two pages of description and didn't seem to be near stopping. "You seem done to me." John said as he read what one of his bed buddies had written (Due to the cold and lack of blankets, the three of them had decided to share a bed for the body heat. Well, it was two beds that had been put next together to look like one.). "This is genus right here. This is bound to get Congress to send help, or at least get off their asses and try."

"That's just the first draft." Alexander answered. "I feel like I could do better."

"I think what you have right here is perfect." John replied, "I think Washington will agree with me in the morning."

"Or not." Alexander replied, he hadn't stopped writing during the whole conversation. "We desperately need supplies and Congress doesn't care. No matter how hard we try, they just keep telling us to not be human."

"We know." John sighed as he put an arm around his friend. Then he looked at his tired eyes, "We should get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm done." Alexander replied, not stopping his work.

"When will that be? Summer?" John asked. Alex simply rolled his eyes. "I'm serious." Laurens cupped Alexander's chin and said with great concern, "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Alexander protested.

"No you're not." Laurens sternly replied.

Lafayette got up and closely examined Alexander, "He's right, mon ami."

"I'll be done soon." Alexander annoyingly replied.

"How soon?" Laurens and Lafayette asked in unison.

"I'll be done sooner if you'd stop pestering me."

"How are we interrupting you?" John asked, "You haven't stopped writing since I finished my writing."

"I'm good at multitasking." Alexander answered.

"Then why would we be bothering you?"

Alexander sighed. He finished up his page and said, "Alright, I'm done." John and Lafayette smiled. "For the night."

"As am I." Lafayette said as he finished his letter, which he had returned to while his friend was finishing up. They would all be sent in the morning.

As the three were getting ready for bed, a strange urge filled Lafayette. He stood up and announced to his friends, "I'm going to take a walk."

"It's freezing out." Alexander told him as the Frenchman put on his winter coat.

"I know." Lafayette answered as he left the hut. He ignored his friends's stares and pleas to not go out in the cold night. He walked around the encampment until he came upon a scary sight: a soldier, probably a scout, passed out on the cold hard ground, barely breathing.

Acting on instinct, he picked the young soldier up. He was going to bring the soldier to the hospital, but ended up at his own hut. _"Well I suppose this is better."_ Lafayette thought, _"The hospital is packed."_

"Who's that?" Alexander asked when he saw his friend carrying an unconscious soldier into their hut and placing said soldier on the bed.

"Don't know." Lafayette answered, "I just found him unconscious on zee ground, nearly freezing to death."

"Well then, we'd better warm him up." John replied. "We can't waste time." John was still grateful that his friends who studied medicine shared their knowledge with him, and that he had access to medical books.

And with that, the three men did their best to warm up the frozen scout. As they were doing so, Lafayette decided to remove the man's very worn boots, hoping to warm his feet. After he had removed the second boot, he saw something that made him gasp: A pearl bracelet and every other pearl was encrusted with diamonds.

"What is it?" Alexander asked when he heard Lafayette gasp.

"Zis." Lafayette answered, gesturing to the bracelet. "It's the same one I gave Caroline Robinson last year. She said she'd treasure it, and zee only other bracelet I know of that looks like zis is in France, gracing zee wrist of my Adrienne."

"Maybe she gave it to her cousin?" Alexander suggested.

"I doubt it." Lafayette replied, "I think it's more likely that zis _is_ Caroline. She was very keen on joining the fight. I'd hate for that to be true."

"Why?" Alexander and John asked in unison.

"It's too risky for her." Lafayette answered.

"It's too risky for all of us." John stated. "Yet we're here."

"John's right." Alexander added, "If someone wants to fight, then they should, regardless of how we feel about them."

"I know." Lafayette sighed. Then after a moment of thought he added, "We should warm the soldier up. We can talk to them after they recover."

* * *

The last thing Caroline remembered was being freezing cold, tired and hungry on her way back to camp after scouting the area for anything worth reporting to Washington. She had tried her best to remain awake during the trek to her hut, when suddenly everything went black.

When she awoke, she was in a bed, but it wasn't her own. The hut she was in wasn't hers, nor the hospital. She looked around and saw John Laurens sitting on a stool writing something.

John felt a pair of eyes watching him and looked up from his work, "Wondering when you'd wake up." He said to the now awake soldier.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Caroline asked in her deep man's voice which she had been speaking in ever since she left her home.

"Two days ago, Lafayette found you passed out and since the hospital is full and everyone else your tent has dysentery, we decided to let you stay here until you recover."

"Thanks." Caroline replied, then she realized something, "Wait, I've been out for two days?"

"Yes. Don't worry, the doctor said it was just exhaustion and cold. A good sleep was all you needed."

"That's good." Caroline then swung her legs over the side of the bed, she didn't notice that her boots were off. "So, did we all share a bed?"

"Yes." Laurens answered, "It's freezing out. Besides nothing warmer than trapped body heat."

"Oh. Who was I next to?"

"We rotated."

Then Lafayette and Alexander entered the hut, talking about something in French. Then they noticed that Caroline was awake.

"He's awake!" Alexander said indicating Caroline. He and Lafayette were both relieved that she was alright.

"Yes." Caroline replied, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was nothing." Alexander replied.

Caroline smiled. Then she looked at Lafayette and told him, "Thank you Lafayette for saving my life."

"You're welcome." Lafayette answered with a warm smile. Then his face fell and he looked at his fellow aide-de-camps. The other men nodded and Alexander and Lafayette sat on stools beside John. Then they all stared at Caroline.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked.

"Hoodson," Lafayette began, "when I brought you in, I took your boots off to try and warm your feet."

A look of panic came across Caroline's face and she quickly looked down at her feet, which to her shock were bare. _"Oh no."_ she thought as she looked at her anklet.

"And I saw something _interesting_ on your ankle." Lafayette finished.

"My anklet." Caroline quietly replied.

"Yes." Lafayette answered, "Which happens to look _exactly_ like zee two-of-a-kind bracelet I gave your cousin Caroline. Zee other one is all the way in France."

_ "I've been found out!"_ She thought, _"Better confess and pray for the best."_ Then she said in her normal voice (which sounded strange to her after not using it for so long), "Please don't tell."

"Why shouldn't we?" Lafayette asked, "If you get hurt zere's a good chance zat zee doctors will find out, and zey're sure to tell Washington, or another commanding officer."

"I thought we went over this." Alexander whispered to Lafayette.

"We did," Lafayette answered, "I just wanted to say it to her."

"I know." Caroline replied, still in her normal voice, "I just want to fight for our independence, our freedom. And I want to do that while fighting on the frontlines, not doing laundry or pick-pocketing corpses."

"We understand that." Alexander replied, then he turned to Lafayette, "Right?" He asked him.

"Right." Lafayette sighed.

"So, you'll keep my secret?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." The three men answered.

"Thank you!" Caroline gratefully exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." The three men answered.

"But," John interjected, "you have to keep _our _secrets. It's our only request."

"That's fair." Caroline replied. Then she declared, "I promise, you can trust me with your secrets, as I am trusting you with mine."

"So, we're all each other's secret keepers?" Alexander asked.

"Yes." Caroline answered.

"Absolument." Lafayette added.

"Definitely." John added.

"Good." Alexander stated, then his hand started to entangle itself with John's, who didn't object, but rather enjoyed it.

"So, um, since I'm recovered, do I have to leave?" Caroline asked, she didn't want to go. She liked having people she could be open with.

"No." Lafayette answered, "We can work something out."

"I think we can all agree that you staying here would be a lot safer." Alexander added, "No matter what the others say."

"Will you still be comfortable sharing a bed?" Caroline asked.

"Would you?" Laurens asked.

Caroline thought for a moment. "Yes. I've shared a bed with men before, although they were either relatives or my friend Artie when he got drunk on the job, or just passed out from exhaustion."

"Artie?" Lafayette asked.

"He works at my father's tavern. We're just friends, and only see each other as such." Caroline sternly answered, "And my bed is easier to get to than my father's and brothers. Well at least in Artie's case."

"Well, ok then."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Caroline had moved in with the aides de camp, and things were still terrible. True, five Congressmen had come to the camp to examine the conditions, but things hadn't improved much.

Then, in late February, a miracle happened. Supplies started coming in regularly and on the 23rd, the camp witnessed a spectacle that they would remember with fondness.

It had been a normal day at the camp. Soldiers and camp followers trying to stay alive and keep up their morale; the officers and aides de camp did their work. But then, a noise was heard.

"What's that?" A soldier asked another.

"Bottles clinking together?" The other guessed.

Then from over a hill, a large sleigh that was covered in jingle bells came towards the camp. As the sleigh got closer, four men could be seen inside. One of them was wearing a huge fur coat and petting a miniature greyhound named Azor.

When the sleigh arrived at the camp, it was greeted the Washingtons. Martha Washington had arrived at the camp a few weeks earlier and had set up a sewing circle with the other women at the camp who weren't disguised as men.

"Baron von Steuben?" George Washington asked the man in the huge fur coat.

"Yes." The man answered in a thick Prussian accent. Then he and his entourage got out of the sleigh after he had said something in Prussian. When the Baron was out he said, "I must apologize, for my English still isn't very good."

"I understand sir." George replied, "Do you have a translator?"

Then a young man stepped forward and said in a French accent, "I can translate for him. Although it will mostly be from Prussian to French."

"That would be fine." George replied, "Two of my aides de camp, Lafayette and Hamilton are fluent in both French and English."

"Thank you sir." The young man said, "I'm Peter Stephen Du Ponceau, by the way. I'm the Baron's secretary."

"Nice to meet you." The Washingtons replied.

"And you, Your Excellency and Mrs. Washington." Du Ponceau replied with a bow.

After a bit more chatter, the Washingtons led the Baron and his entourage to where they would be staying.

"Baron von Steuben." Caroline heard one of the doctor's assistants (Rigel) say to his sister (Vega), "I heard he was a great soldier from the Prussian army."

"Yeah, I heard he was discharged for sodomy." The sister replied, "He only felt platonic love for women, and for men he felt _all_ the love."

"I doubt that will affect his ability to help us." Rigel replied, "What matters most is that he brings his military expertise to us."

"We need all the help we can get." Vega stated.

**OOO**

As soon as the group got settled, they began their work. Von Steuben, being appointed Inspector General by Washington, wasted no time in inspecting every single hut and tent, making sure that they were all up to standard. He talked to the officers, soldiers, and Camp Followers and scrutinized their equipment. Then he set to work in establishing standards of sanitation and camp layout that made the camp better overall.

There was some concern when Alexander, John, Lafayette and Caroline's hut was inspected…

"Two beds that look like they're one." Von Steuben remarked in his native language when he saw the bed. "And I imagine all four of you share it?"

After Du Ponceau translated his master's words Alexander replied, "Yes sir. As I'm sure you've been made aware, the nights are very cold and we all thought that by sharing our body heat then it would make the nights less cold."

After Alexander's words had been translated, Von Steuben replied, "I see. But what about Hoodson? He's just a solider and you three are officers. Surely there's space for him in a healthy hut."

"We've grown rather attached to each other sir." Lafayette answered.

"It's true." The others added.

"Ok." Von Steuben stated. _"There's something else going on. I can feel it."_ He thought. Then he finished his inspection of the hut. As he was about to leave, he turned and said to Hamilton using his secretary as a translator, "Remember, after I finish my inspections, you and Nathanael Greene are to meet me in my quarters to help me draft a training program for the Army."

"Yes sir." Alexander responded.

Then the Baron turned to the others and said to them through his translator, "If you three aren't busy, you can join us if you want."

"Thank you, Sir." They replied.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Philip Schuyler yelled in anger after reading a letter Angelica recently sent him.

"What is it Papa?" Peggy, who was in earshot, asked.

"Your eldest sister has eloped!"

"With who?"

"That merchant she was courting, John Church."

"Really?" Peggy was in shock. It wasn't like Angelica to be impulsive like that. Eliza was the impulsive one.

"Yes!" She said she loved him and knew I wouldn't bless the marriage."

"Is it true?"

Philip thought it over, "Well, he _does_ have a past I don't agree with. I guess she was right."

"Will you bless them now?" Peggy asked.

Philip sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Life at Valley Forge had really improved since the arrival of Baron von Steuben. The improvements he made really helped the army. One of the biggest of these improvements was that he enforced the keeping of exact records and strict inspections, saving the army the loss of thousands of muskets.

Another one of the biggest of these improvements, and perhaps the most important, was imposing a rigorous training program that Alexander and Nathanael Greene had helped draft. And Du Ponceau had translated it from the German dialect of Prussian to French, and Alexander, Lafayette and one of George's secretaries had translated it from French to English. Steuben, dressed in full military uniform, trained the soldiers twice a day with the help of Lafayette. Indeed, it was because of this training that the Americans were able to achieve that stalemate at the Battle of Monmouth(which happened on June 28th, 1778. Yes, it happened well before Alexander and Eliza married; Charles Lee can really hold a grudge.). The training also helped them win battles that happened before and after Monmouth, but that's besides the point.

At the end of February, to the delight of all, there was enough supplies flowing through the camp for things to not be terrible. And of course, all of these things helped to improve the morale of the army which had been quite low.


	6. Winter Love

It had been a cold night, and Caroline, Lafayette, Alexander and Laurens were all snug in their bed. Laurens and Alexander were turned towards each other, Lafayette's back was mere centimeters from Alexander's, and he and Caroline were facing each other.

Alexander was the first to wake up. He tried to get up, but found that impossible since he and Laurens had managed to entangle themselves in each other. "Laurens." Alexander loudly whispered, as he didn't want to wake Laf and Carol, "Laurens wake up." John simply stayed asleep. "John!" Alexander tried again, but to no avail. He tried again and again, but his friend still wouldn't wake. Eventually he gave up and groaned into John's hair, "Why won't you wake up?"

Laf woke next, he smiled at Caroline who was curled up against him, legs intertwined with his. She reminded him of his wife. He kissed her head and leaned back, when he bumped into Alexander. He suddenly remembered where he was. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Alexander mumbled.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake."

"Oh." Then something hit him, "Why are you still in bed?" It was common knowledge in Washington's inner circle, and Caroline, that Alexander got out of bed almost as soon as he got up.

"Trapped."

"Again?"

"Oui. I can't even move."

Lafayette snickered.

"This isn't funny!" Alexander hotly replied.

"This is the third time in a row you two've woken up entangled." The four of them had continued to rotate sleeping positions, and everytime Alexander and Laurens were next to each other, they ended up cuddling.

Alexander narrowed his eyes. He couldn't stand personal attacks. "What about you and Carol?"

Lafayette examined him and Caroline. It was only then that he truly took notice of their entangled bodies. "Same."

"Second time in a row." Alexander remarked. Everytime Laf and Carol were next to each other, they too cuddled.

Laf rolled his eyes then playfully shoved Alexander's back with his own. Alexander in turn, shoved him back. This continued for some time, getting more and more forceful. It ended when Laf shoved Alexander into John's face.

John was starting to wake up, but was forced awake when Alexander was smashed into his face.

The two men stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally Laurens spoke, "Good morning."

"G-good morning." Alexander replied, "Uh, we've seem to have gotten tangled up in the night."

"Oh." Then Laurens looked at their predicament. "Might as well get untangled then."

"Yeah." Then the two worked on untangling themselves.

* * *

Caroline stood in what had become her corner of the tent and quickly unbound her breasts. It was a rather cold winter and the less time she was exposed to the elements the better. It was hard to sleep with her breasts bound, something she had learned the hard way during her time masquerading as a man who couldn't grow facial hair. She was eternally grateful to Alexander, John and Lafayette for protecting her during the past year. The three men often insisted that she bunk with one of them, even though she wasn't an officer like them. She somehow felt safer when one or more of them were with her, probably because they knew her secret and swore to protect it at all coasts, as she did with theirs.

Caroline carefully put the binding away and put her night shirt on. "I'm decent." She declared to her tent mates, who made sure to avoid her changing corner at all costs while she was using it.

"That's good." John mumbled as he wrote a letter.

Caroline nodded and sat down besides Lafayette and kissed his check. He happily kissed her back. During the past winter, Lafayette and Caroline had snuggled with each other merely for warmth. But as the weather got warmer, the two found that they liked being that intimate with each other. So they continued that behavior even during the extremely hot summer of 1778.

"Next week I'm going back to France." Lafayette announced when John was done writing, "Hopefully I'll reach Paris by February."

"We'll sure miss you." John sincerely said, he had few friends he felt he could open with.

"Yeah. I'd love to go with you," Caroline added as she played with Lafayette's shirt, "but I don't think your wife would approve."

"Yeah…" Lafayette said awkwardly looking down, "my wife." Although he and Caroline were insistent that they were just friends, they had to admit that there might be something more, but even if there was, it never went beyond caresses, cuddling, kisses on the head and hands, and of course banter and flirting.

"It's alright," Caroline gently said reading his expression, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, and I'm sure you'll forget about me."

Lafayette held her face in his hands and whispered, "I could _never_ forget you mon cher."

"And I could never forget you." Caroline replied, staring lovingly into his eyes.

John smiled at the love between the two soldiers. They loved each other, that was clear, but Lafayette had a wife whom he loved just as much, maybe even more. _"Why did I make him talk to her?"_ John thought, _"They're clearly going to be sad when he returns to France, especially after the war."_ Then a pang of loneliness hit him, _"I wish Alexander were here. Why did he have to be sent away? He's sure to return sometime this week."_

* * *

"Gilbert!" Adrienne happily cried when she saw her husband come home after being away for so long. They were quick to embrace each other. "I've missed you so much." She said in French with shiny eyes.

"I've missed you too my darling." Lafayette replied. "I couldn't wait to see you again. And I wanted to pay my respects for our darling Henriette."

Tears started to flow down Adrienne's cheeks. "Oh Henriette, she was far too young." Lafayette quickly embraced her again, trying to comfort her. When she had composed herself she said, "But she's in Heaven now, and I'm sure she's proud of her brave heroic father."

Lafayette held his wife close. "I miss her too, I haven't seen her since she was a baby. And when our time comes, we shall join her."

"I know. At least we have Anastasie."

"Mama!" Came a young happy voice. The couple turned to see their little 2-year-old daughter Anastasie du Motier de Lafayette running up to greet her parents.

"Ana!" her parents happily cried and embraced her. Unknown to them, before the end of the year, she would have a little brother who would be named after General George Washington.

* * *

Alexander and Laurens were sitting side by side at their desk, doing their work. Then an officer, General Anthony Wayne, entered the room and sat across from the two men. He coughed to announce his presence.

"Hello Wayne." Alexander and Laurens greeted.

"Hello." General Wayne asked. He stared at them, with an expression that said he had something to say.

Alexander and Laurens looked at each other, then back at him.

"What is it?" Laurens asked.

"That solider you two, and Lafayette before he went back to France, like to keep around." Wayne answered.

"What about him?" Alexander asked, for he, Laurens, Caroline and Lafayette knew that their actions together would be put to question sometime or other. And there was no way they were going to abandon her.

"You know." Wayne scowled, this wasn't the first time the matter was brought up.

"We've told you before," Alexander angrily shot back, "Hoodson is a dear friend to us."

"Yeah." Laurens added, "Will you please leave the matter alone? We've already told you everything."

Wayne raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yes!" Laurens and Alexander said in unison.

"Now if you don't mind," Alexander added,

"we have work to do." Laurens finished. And they went back to their work, ignoring the glaring stare of their fellow solider.


	7. Helplessly Satisfied

Alexander plopped on the bed and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Carol asked.

"I don't know." Alexander said into the pillow. Then he turned his head and added, "Ever since John left I've been feeling… off." A few weeks ago, Laurens had left camp for South Carolina, hoping to recruit slaves into the army to fight for their freedom.

Caroline thought the matter over, "You want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"I think you're in love."

"What?"

"You heard me." Carol said as she crossed her arms, "Romantic love."

"With John Laurens."

"Yes."

"You know I've sworn off romance."

Carol put her hands on her hips, "We are well aware Tomcat. Only flings and flirtations for you. But you have to admit that your affection for our dear Jack go far beyond friendship."

"I admit that John is my closet friend, he's just that."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Alexander defensively answered.

"Well, you don't feel like this over Laf."

"There's a difference, Lafayette's safe in France, Laurens is facing racist politicians and the British."

"What about those times when Laf left on campaigns?"

"So?" Alexander defensively replied. Carol glared at him, making him uncomfortable. Finally Alexander thought it over. "Oh my God you're right."

"I know I am."

"How did this happen?"

"Love is mysterious." Caroline answered, "Those who try to make sense of it make themselves asses."

"Well somebody's been reading Shakespere." Alexander smirked.

Carol smiled, "Some friends of mine back home had a copy of his complete works. We would do dramatic readings, discussions and debates. It was fun."

"Sounds like it."

"Yeah. Now you've got a letter to write."

"I do?"

"Yes. You've _got_ to tell John how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same, which I doubt, it's good to know."

"But what if someone sees it, it could spell trouble for all of us!"

"Well then put that brain of yours to work and find a way to make the writing uncriminal." Alexander was still nervous, so Caroline added, "And if you're still worried, need I remind you of the Baron?"

Alexander sighed, "Ok." Then he wrote the following letter:

_Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, [to] convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me._

Alexander waited anxiously for the reply. When it came, he was overjoyed with the message. For the rest of the year, the two wrote letter after letter to each other, well, Alexander did most of the writing. Laurens found himself too busy to write. In September, Alexander wrote him a letter expressing his outrage:

_I acknowledge but one letter from you, since you left us, of the 14th of July which just arrived in time to appease a violent conflict between my friendship and my pride. I have written you five or six letters since you left Philadelphia and I should have written you more had you made proper return. But like a jealous lover, when I thought you slighted my caresses, my affection was alarmed and my vanity piqued. I had almost resolved to lavish no more of them upon you and to reject you as an inconstant and an ungrateful - _

_But you have now disarmed my resentment and by a single mark of attention made up the quarrel. You must at least allow me a large stock of good nature._

* * *

Angelica, Eliza and Peggy sat lounging in their Aunt Gertrude's sitting room in Morristown, when a maid entered the room.

"Mesdames," the maid said, "there's a soldier here to see you, he says you requested his presence?"

"Who is he?" Angelica asked.

"Robert Hoodson, Mrs. Church." The maid answered.

The sisters eyes lit up. "Send him in." Angelica ordered.

The maid did a quick curtsy and left the room. When she returned she had a young man with her. He looked dirty and tired, but happy to see the sisters. There was also something about his face that seemed very familiar, and it was this that made the sisters stare at him.

After a moment of the everyone staring at each other, Angelica said to the maid, "Thank you, that will be all."

The maid did a quick curtsy and left the room. When she was gone, the soldier sensing the hesitation in the room, asked in a familiar feminine voice, "So, you asked to see me?"

"Yes." Angelica said as she slowly neared the soldier. Eliza and Peggy followed her.

Eliza looked into the soldier's eyes and asked, "Is it really you, Caroline?"

"Yes Eliza, it's me." The soldier answered, "It's so good to see you! All of you!"

It was at that moment, that the four women hugged each other tightly, crying tears of joy. After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled away.

"Why haven't you written in so long?" Eliza asked.

"I've tried to write," Caroline answered, "but I've been busy with scouting and soldiering. And when I did have time to write, there usually wasn't any spare paper for me to write on. Most of the paper was used by the officers and aides-de-camp."

"Speaking of aides-de-camp," Peggy said, "in your last letter you mentioned becoming good friends with three of them. Care to tell us more?"

"I've told you all in my letters." Caroline answered. But the sisters wouldn't let that be that, so she told them everything that happened, without revealing any of the secrets she swore to protect. But, when she got to the part where Lafayette gave her the bracelet, the sisters interrupted her:

"He gave you a pearl and diamond bracelet?!"

"Yeah," Caroline answered, "I've been wearing it as an anklet so I wouldn't be suspicious."

"Can we see it?" Angelica asked.

"Sure," Caroline answered, but then she remembered the state of her clothing, "but I don't want to get your furniture dirty."

"Oh don't mind that." Eliza dismissively said, then she put her arms around her friend, "You've worked hard," then she led her to a sofa, "come sit."

"Exactly." Angelica added, "Besides, the servants are cleaning experts."

"Ok." Caroline said as she sat down. Then she removed her boot and showed off her pearl anklet where every other pearl was encrusted with diamonds. The sisters stared in awe at the jewelry.

"He gave you that?" Angelica asked in shock.

"Yes." Caroline answered, "He wanted me to have something to remember him by."

"Why?"

"Because we connected." Caroline answered.

"Over three days?"

"Yeah," Caroline answered, "the day before he gave me this I wanted to kiss him, romantically."

"Why didn't you?" Eliza asked.

Caroline hung her head, "He's married."

The sisters all looked at each other, then Eliza wrapped her arms around Caroline. "Oh Lina."

Angelica and Peggy made their way over to them and comforted their friend.

"It's alright." Lina replied, "We're just friends."

"Then why did he get you such an expensive gift?" Angelica asked.

"I told you," Lina answered, "he was drawn to it, and wanted me to have something to remember him by. D-do you want to hear the rest?"

"Yes." Peggy answered, knowing that a change in subject was what their friend needed. Angelica and Eliza nodded their heads, they knew they shouldn't push Caroline any further.

Caroline finished her story, still making sure to keep the secrets she couldn't reveal. Then she said to Angelica, "I still can't believe that you eloped!"

"I know," Angelica replied, "but we were in love, and I knew that there was no way that my father would give us his blessing what with John's background." Three years before, Angelica had eloped with a wealthy patriot merchant, who happened to be a Brit. "Sadly, he's away at the moment on business and the children are staying with my parents. I would love for you to meet them."

"I would love to meet them too." Caroline replied, "Perhaps after the war." Then she asked, "How's everyone? Is Robin taking good care of our siblings? Is my father still upset?"

"Robin and the others are fine." Peggy answered, "They keep on asking about you though."

"And a new girl's moved into town." Eliza added, "Her name is Gwendolyn. She's a beautiful freed slave from New Jersey. She arrived at the tavern two months after you left. According to Robin she was looking for her brother and ended up with a job there. Gwendolyn and Artie have been practically inseparable since."

"Really?" Lina asked with a smirk, "Are they courting?"

"Yep."

"Has he proposed?"

"Not yet." Eliza answered, "Or, at least last we heard. I doubt he'd want his best friend to miss his wedding."

"That and he gets nervous about commitment." Lina said, remembering how hard it had been for him to come to work everyday when he first got the job and how awkward their early friendship was.

**OOO**

"Why can't I just barrow one of your dresses?" Caroline asked her friends as a seemtress took her measurements. "This is too much for a dress I'll only wear once." A ball was being held to boost the morale of the soldiers and the other members of the camp, and the Schuylers were welcomed guests.

"Because none of our dresses fit you anymore." Peggy answered.

"Besides, we can always send it to your house, or keep it at ours." Angelica added, "You can wear it for special occasions from now on."

"Ok." Caroline answered, "But why can't you just tailor one your dresses to fit me?"

"You deserve a ballgown of your own." Eliza said, "Besides, then we'd have to tailor it back." This made her sisters and Lina chuckle.

"Stay still please." The seemstress said.

"Sorry." Caroline said.

The seemstress finished her measuring, then she presented the bill to Angelica, who had insisted on paying for the whole thing.

* * *

Alexander, Laurens (who had just returned from South Carolina) and Lafayette were getting ready for the ball. As they were about to leave, Alexander grabbed John's arm and said, "Hey, I just want you to know, that no matter what happens tonight, or ever, it won't change how I feel about you."

"I know." Laurens answered, a bit sadly.

"Why are you so sad?" Alexander asked.

John took a deep breath, he couldn't hide anything from Alexander, "It's just that, what we feel is illegal. And I'm pretty sure a ticket straight to Hell."

"Public opinion can always change, and when that does, the law is sure to follow. And if the creator of the universe can't accept all forms of love, which _He_ created, then Heaven doesn't sound like a great place to be."

A smile spread across John's face. Alexander always knew what to say. The two then shared a kiss.

Lafayette smiled at the love between the two soldiers, it couldn't be denied. But he knew it was doomed, they couldn't be public, and besides, Laurens was married and had no intention on completely abandoning her. Even if he felt no sexual attraction towards her.

Then the three left for the ball.

* * *

The ball was beautifully decorated. Most of the people there were soldiers and camp followers, although there were others; like the envy of all, the three eldest Schuyler sisters and their friend, Caroline Robinson.

Lafayette was about to ask Angelica to dance, but Alexander got in his way.

"Hey, not cool." Lafayette said.

"Carol's available." Alexander replied.

"Fine, but I get the next dance."

"Ok." Alexander promised.

Alexander then made his way to Angelica and asked her to dance. Angelica found herself entranced by his charm, she even forgot her name. As the two danced, Angelica found herself more entranced, she began to forget about her husband and two young children.

"You strike me," Alexander told her as they danced, "as a woman who has never been satisfied."

Angelica immediately snapped back to reality, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." _"How dare he say that?" _Angelica thought, _"I'm a happily married woman with two children!"_

Sensing the tension, Alexander quickly replied, while still keeping his cool, "You're like me." Then he whispered in her ear, "I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?" Angelica had meant to be more skeptical, but for some reason she seemed vulnerable.

_"Not completely."_ Alexander thought, _"I can't deny Laurens."_. Then he answered, "I've never been satisfied." _"With life."_

Angelica quickly remembered her name, then decided to introduce herself, "My name is Angelica Schuyler." She forgot to say 'Church' after 'Schuyler', she once again was starting to forget her husband and children.

"Alexander Hamilton."

Angelica didn't fully recognize the name, so she asked, "Where's your fam'ly from?"

Alexander tensed up, he knew that there was _no way_ a Schuyler would want anything to do with a bastard immigrant. Even if he was Washington's Chief of Staff. "Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done," They prepared for the turn, "but just you wait, just you wait…" The two fully switched dance partners, but Angelica hardly noticed. Her thoughts were completely on Alexander, who was busy talking to Burr and Laurens. She momentarily completely forgot her husband and kids.

_"So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?"_ Angelica thought, _"It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light! It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes. Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance."_ Then Caroline's words about him echoed in her mind, then she noticed his interactions with the others in the room, _"He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance. I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants."_ The dance ended, Angelica took leave of her dance partner and looked for Alexander._ "Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it! I wanna take him far away from this place!"_

Just as Angelica was about to make her way over to the handsome man, she saw a lovestruck Eliza quickly coming towards her. Boy was her face helpless. Eliza grabbed her, and with helpless eyes and a helpless voice, revealed that she too was in to Alexander. It was plain to see, especially in her eyes. It was the way she looked at him, and talked about him, that Angelica knew. Suddenly Angelica remembered that she was a married woman with two kids. And when Eliza whispered to her, "Yo, this one's mine.", the oldest Schuyler girl knew what had to be done.

Angelica managed a feeble smile. Then she made her way to Alexander, and since she didn't tell Eliza anything, the oldest single Schuyler girl was nervous.

_"What is she gonna do?"_ Eliza thought, _"Will she make him her lover? Will she have a go with him before she gives him over to me? Would she really abandon John Church and the children?"_

Angelica grabbed Alexander's arm. Eliza thought, _"I'm through."_ Angelica began to lead Alexander away from his conversation with Laurens, and Eliza felt helpless again. Both women agreed that his eyes were very intelligent, and could easily entrance.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexander asked her.

"I'm about to change your life." Angelica answered.

"Then by all means, lead the way." Alexander replied, still unsure as to Angelica's motives.

While Angelica lead Alexander to her sister she thought, _"I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich. Which I've done. My father has three sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one because of male favor. So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious, and Alexander is penniless. Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less."_

Angelica barely registered introducing Alexander to her sister. Then Eliza curtsied to him and introduced herself. "Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Schuyler?" Alexander asked, wondering why the two shared the same name.

"My sister." Angelica answered. Then she noticed the look in his eyes, _"He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister, that elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside maybe that is why, I introduce him to Eliza now that's his bride. Nice going, Angelica, he was right, you will never be satisfied."_

"Thank you for all your service." Eliza said to Alexander, hoping to break the ice.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet," Alexander said as he took her hand in his, "it will have been worth it." Then he kissed it, making Eliza blush.

"I'll leave you to it." Angelica told them, then she left them alone, well as alone as one can be in a room full of people. As she walked away she thought: _"I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine! She would say, 'I'm fine.' She'd be lying!"_

* * *

It had been a week since the ball. Alexander and Caroline had been sent away from Morristown to make hostage negotiations. Well Alexander was to make the negotiations, Caroline was just his bodyguard. He and Eliza wrote to each other constantly, which mildly annoyed everyone except Eliza and Alexander.

Caroline for her part didn't mind accompanying Alexander, but she _did_ mind his endless questions. "For the last time Zander," Caroline snapped one night, "Eliza won't care that you're poor. I already told her, and I'm sure you already told her."

"You sure?" Alexander asked.

"Yes! Now go to sleep!" Caroline then turned around, and closed her eyes with her back to him.

Just as she was about to sleep, Zander asked, "Carol?"

"What?!" Carol snapped.

"I-uh, I was just wondering if—"

Carol groaned, "She won't care about your relationship with John either." Then she turned to face him, "Just be careful with how you word it, she doesn't like being two-timed."

"Ok." Then Alexander finally got ready to sleep.

Just when Alexander was about to sleep, Carol woke him up. "Zander?"

"Yeah?" Zander mumbled.

"If you cheat on Eliza with anyone other than John, you _WILL_ regret it."

Zander gulped. "Understood."

"Good. Good night."

Then the two fell asleep.

* * *

Eliza had never felt so stressed in her life. Alexander was trying to get her father to bless their engagement. For a moment, Alexander never felt more nervous in his life.

Philip Schuyler wasn't sure about Alexander Hamilton. Washington spoke well of the man, but there was something about him that he didn't quite like. As the conversation continued, Alexander made sure to reinforce the idea that even though he was poor, he wasn't after the Schuyler fortune.

Schuyler began to warm up to him, but he still didn't see him as a son-in-law. But then he remembered Angelica. _"Angelica eloped because she feared I wouldn't give her my blessing to marry a British merchant. Eliza's a good girl, but she is impulsive. And attached to her older sister. What if she elopes too? I can't have my daughters eloping, what will people say? Angelica already caused me enough trouble."_

Finally Philip got up. Eliza, spying from the living room panicked for a moment. _"We're through!"_ She thought.

But she needn't worry, for her father shook Alexander's hand and told him, "Be true."

"I will sir." Alexander replied with a wide grin, "I promise."

"Good." Philip answered.

"Better tell Eliza." Alexander turned around to go to Eliza, with a large smile. He'd made it. There was still work to do, but he knew that after the war, making a living would be easier. And, there was a glimmer of hope in his mind, that finally, he would have a real family again.

Eliza was over the moon with the news. She was completely helpless. She and her sisters, Alexander and Caroline celebrated the news.

"He's mine!" Eliza excitedly told Peggy and Angelica, "That boy is mine!" The three hugged each other tightly. Peggy and Angelica were happy for their sister, and Peggy was excited that Alexander was going to be part of the family, she had come to view him as a good friend. And Angelica was excited that she would get to keep her dearest Alexander close.

Soon after, the happy couple took a walk in the gardens.

Feeling a need to inform Eliza of what she would be getting in to if she married him, as he felt a strong need to, he looked her in the eyes and told her, "Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain. Insane, your family brings out a different side of me: Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me."

Eliza's eyes flashed with anger. Then she remembered her sister wanting to share him.

Alexander quickly calmed her down, "No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out. I've been livin' without a family since I was a child; my father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild. But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real, and long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God you'll never feel so helpless." Well he kinda considered the rest of Washington's inner circle to be his family, after all, they all called each other that, but it never seemed like a real family to him. And the family that took him in when he had nowhere else to go when his cousin died, they were nice, but he never considered them his real family either.

Eliza quickly hugged Alexander tight. "I don't care if you're poorer than dirt. I love you, that's all that matters."

"You sure?" Alexander asked.

"Yes!" Then she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Caroline was happy that Angelica, Eliza and Peggy kept inviting her over, but there was a feeling that it was distracting her from her duties. Back at headquarters, and among the servants, there were rumors about why she was always going over, as most of them still thought she was a man.

On a sunny day, Eliza and Caroline (who was in her male disguise), were taking a walk in the gardens.

"Eliza," Caroline groaned in her natural voice, "I've already told you everything I can about Zander."

"I know." Eliza answered, "But I can't help it."

"You're definitely helpless." Lina chuckled, making her friend blush.

The two walked for a while longer, then Eliza stated, "So, Alexander speaks _well_ of John Laurens."

"Why wouldn't he?" Lina replied, "He's a good man. Recklessly courageous, and one of the most kind men I know."

"I know all that." Eliza replied, "Alexander speaks of him almost as much as himself and the revolution. And the way he talks about him, I know they're close."

"They are."

"But I can't help but wonder," Eliza continued.

_"Oh no."_ Caroline thought.

"are they more?"

"More what?" Caroline nervously asked.

Eliza took note of her friend's nervousness. "Are they more than friends?" She elaborated.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Caroline said quickly. She had wanted to simply say "No", but she couldn't find it in her to lie to one of her best friends.

"Guess that confirms things."

_"Shit."_ Caroline thought, "Are you mad?"

Eliza let out a sigh. "I guess not."

"You sure?" She knew Eliza was kind, but she didn't want her friend to feel compromised.

"Well," Eliza answered, a little unsure, "Laurens is before me. And I know Alexander loves me, and I love him. And I am, fond of Laurens."

Caroline looked her friend in the eyes, "Both are good men Eliza, I _know_ they will _never_ hurt you. And if they do," She suddenly changed to her man's voice, "they'll regret it."

A wide smile spread across Eliza's face, which spread to Caroline.

* * *

John Laurens rode fast. He was just set free from his imprisonment from the British, and he wasn't going to miss his boyfriend's wedding. With luck, he made it to the Schuyler mansion by dusk. When he got to the door, he knocked on the door, and a maid answered.

"Good evening sir." The maid said.

"Good evening Miss." Laurens replied, "Is Alexander Hamilton here?"

"What's your business with him?" The maid asked.

"I'm his friend John Laurens. He invited me to the wedding."

"Ah yes. I've heard he talks much about you." Then the maid stepped aside, "I'll show you to his room."

"Thank you." Laurens said as he entered the mansion. Then he was lead to Alexander's room.

Before entering, the maid knocked on the door. Laurens thought he heard some rustling. _"Same Alex."_

"Come in." Alexander said on the other side of the door.

The maid opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"At this hour?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, a Mr. John Laurens."

Alexander felt his heart flutter. "Send him in."

The maid nodded, then she ducked her head back out and motioned for Laurens to enter. Laurens nodded then entered the room.

"Hello my dear boy." Laurens greeted his closest friend as the maid shut the door. John always considered 'My dear boy' and 'My dear girl' as terms of affection, and only used them with his wife and Alexander.

"Jack!" Alexander exclaimed, trying his best not to make too much noise, as to not disturb the others in the house. Then the two ran into each other's arms and embraced each other very passionately.

You have imaginations, use them.

**OOO**

Caroline rode into the stables near her father's tavern a few hours after dusk. She had of course been invited to Eliza and Alexander's wedding, and George Washington had been gracious enough to give her, Lafayette and himself leave.

Caroline took a deep breath. Her horse nuzzled her. Caroline stroked the mare, "It's alright Marion." She soothed, "I'm just nervous about returning home. It's been about four years."

Marion neighed. Caroline smiled, "Wish me luck." Marion neighed again.

"Thanks." Then she kissed the horse's muzzle, and went to her front door. She put her hand in her pocket and clasped the key; but she found herself unable to remove it from her pocket. _"It'd be rude to just barge in. Even if it's my own home. What if they think I'm a thief?"_ She then raised her fist to knock, but froze. _"It's the middle of the night. What if they're asleep? Why didn't I go the Schuyler's with Lafayette and the Washingtons? Get a hold of yourself! Go knock!"_ Caroline then loudly knocked on the door.

She held her breath until her father answered the door in his night shirt.

"Hello." Robert Robinson Sr greeted, "May I help you?"

"Hello Father." Caroline greeted in her natural voice, "It's me Lina."

"Lina?"

"Yes. I was given leave for Eliza's wedding."

Mr. Robinson could hardly believe his ears. So he asked with a serious face, "What's your full name?"

"Caroline Guinevere Robinson." The solider answered, "I'm sorry again for leaving. I told you in my goodbye note that I wanted to fight. And the Schuylers told me that Robin, Cathrine, Mary and the twins were doing well."

Tears started to form in Mr. Robinson's eyes. He was finally sure that this solider was his runaway daughter. He took Caroline into his arms and held her tight.

* * *

"Please tell us more!" Mary Robinson begged her eldest sister as they were getting dressed for the wedding.

"I already told you everything." Caroline replied as she tied Mary's dikie petticoat.

"Then why do we feel like you're not telling us everything?" Cathrine stated as she tied on her hip pad.

"There." Lina said as she finished her youngest sister's dikie petticoat. "I told you there are some things I can't say."

"You can trust us." Cathrine said.

"Yeah." Mary added.

"I promised not to tell." Caroline firmly said. Then she grabbed Mary's full length petticoat, "It's cold out. We should wear at least two."

"But won't the dancing heat us up?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Caroline answered, "But what about until we get there? Or until the dancing starts? Besides, Mary you're only 10, I doubt you'd be doing much dancing."

"Says you!" Mary hotly replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Then the three finished getting dressed. When they were done they headed downstairs to meet their father and brothers. When they did, the males stared at the girls.

"Woah." Robin said.

"You look so grown up." Mr. Robinson said, "All of you."

"Thanks Papa." The girls said in unison.

"Although Lina that neckline is too low." Mr. Robinson critiqued.

"_Papa_." Lina groaned, "I'm 22."

"Sorry. It's what fathers do." Mr. Robinson nervously said, "Shall we go? The carriage is here."

"Yes." The children all said at once. Then they gathered their cloaks and headed out into the cold December night to the one of the Schuyler's carriages that they had sent to them.

**OOO**

"Why am I the flower girl?" Mulligan complained as the wedding ceremony was about to start.

"One, my daughter is only one." Angelica answered, "Two, we can't get the right flowers or the right gloves for poor little Mary." Mary Robinson would get severe hives if she touched certain flowers or fabrics, so she usually wore special gloves which she had unfortunately outgrown. If it weren't for the Schuyler's generosity, who knows what might've happened.

"Is she picky?" Mulligan smirked. He was supposed to walk down the aisle with Caroline, which he was looking forward to.

"She has allergies." Angelica snapped back.

"Oh." Mulligan replied, and that was that.

**OOO**

After the speeches were given, and the feast completed, there was of course, the dancing.

As Angelica danced with her husband, who had managed to be home for the wedding, Angelica couldn't help but think of her thoughts ever since the ball. Whenever John was away on business, instead of fantasizing about him being beside her, it was Alexander. Even when they were together Angelica couldn't help but imagine her husband as her brother-in-law.

"You ok?" John Church asked her out of concern. She looked unexplainably sad.

"I'm fine." Angelica lied, which her husband saw through. She sighed, "It's just that, we're in the middle of a war, and Alexander's in the army."

"I see." John replied, he knew how close his wife was to her sisters, "Well, he's not in a combat position. He should be fine."

"Knowing him, he'll find a way. He's so eager."

John Church merely nodded. Angelica spied Peggy dancing merrily with John Laurens, the best man. She remembered them dancing together at the ball where she had met Alexander.

_"So happy."_ Angelica thought. _"Oh why did I size him up so quickly? Father didn't trust him, and we _did _only know each other for a year before deciding to get married. But a lot of people do that. Why was I so impulsive?"_ As Angelica danced some more, she saw Eliza and her new husband, dancing together and looking so helpless together. _"At least my dear Eliza's his wife. At least I keep his eyes in my life."_

Meanwhile, Lafayette found himself dancing with Cathrine Robinson, who had a seemingly never-ending flow of questions for him:

"So, you're awfully close to my older sister."

"Well, when you've been fighting together for years, you tend to become close." Lafayette answered.

"Yes, but even before you two left there was something there. I saw it."

"We had similar interests. You _did _hear our conversations."

"What about the bracelet?"

"You were there when I gave it to her."

"I know, but something _that_ expensive isn't something you give to a friend unless it's for a birthday or something."

Lafayette suddenly felt more uncomfortable. He racked his brain for the right words. "The last time you'll ever see someone isn't a special occasion?"

"But it wasn't the last."

"I thought it might be. And it _was_ very possible."

"Ok." Cathrine replied with a distrustful tone. "So what are your plans for after the Revolution? For I'm aware that you have a wife in good health, who isn't my older sister."

Lafayette fumbled for an answer. Luckily for him, it was time to switch partners.

* * *

They were drunk. Towards the end of the dancing, Alexander, Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan had managed to sneak off and enjoy the bar. As they drank, Alexander put an arm around Lauren's neck and whispered in his ear, "So, have you thought about my offer?"

"I told you," Laurens replied, "it's your wedding night. You should spend it solely with your wife."

"But I love you both dearly." Alexander complained. He had told the man countless times that no matter how beautiful or charming Eliza was, he always had a place in his heart for him.

"Then you should respect our wishes." Laurens replied, which made Alexander pout. John shot him a look.

"You're the one who made me get her." Alexander whispered, making John's spine tingle. John had frequently encouraged Alexander to get a wife to 'cure' them, which Alex didn't like.

"You want us to die?" John asked.

"We're in a war." Alex replied, "Bound to happen. Besides, everyone's cool with the Baron."

"Not. To. Night." John firmly answered.

"What's going on with you two?" Mulligan asked.

"Nothing." Alexander and Laurens said in unison. Mulligan raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like something." Mulligan stated.

Wanting to change the subject, Laurens raised his glass, "I may not live to see our glory!"

"I may not live to see our glory!" Mulligan and Lafayette replied.

Laurens continued in a teasing tone, "But I've seen wonders great and small."

"I've seen wonders great and small." Mulligan and Lafayette replied, with Mulligan gesturing to Alex's small height.

"'Cause if the tomcat can get married,"

"If Alexander can get married –" the drunk Mulligan and Lafayette repeated.

"there's hope for our ass, after all!" Laurens jokingly concluded. If something as unlikely as Alexander "Tomcat" Hamilton getting married to a decent girl who wasn't pregnant, then there was hope for the Revolution. For my dears, Alexander was the last of those four to get married. Mulligan had married Elizabeth Sanders in 1773. (She was a niece of a prominent British Admiral, which was one way the tailor made a great spy) Lafayette had married Adrienne in 1774, when he was 17, and she 15. Laurens, as you know my dears, was married to Martha Manning.

Lafayette raised his glass high, "Raise a glass to freedom."

"Hey! Something you will never see again!" Laurens and Mulligan teased Alexander, as the former put his hand on the groom's shoulder.

Alexander wrapped his free arm around Lauren's waist and gave him a look that said, "Come, on! I told you that's not true."

"No matter what she tells you." Mulligan added. He had his own problems.

"Let's have another round tonight!" Lafayette exclaimed.

Laurens raised his glass again, "Raise a glass to the four of us!"

"To the newly not _poor _of us!" Mulligan stated as he started drunkenly dancing. The others soon followed.

"We'll tell the story of tonight." Lafayette drunkenly cheered.

"Let's have another round –" Laurens laughed.

Then Alexander noticed Aaron Burr coming towards them. "Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr."

"Sir!" Burr greeted as the groom approached him.

"I didn't think that you would make it." Alexander told him. The two weren't very close, but they still thought of each other as friends.

"To be sure" Aaron nervously replied.

"Burr!" Mulligan and Laf groaned.

Aaron ignored them and said to Hamilton, "I came to say Congratulations."

"Spit a verse, Burr!" Mulligan mockingly said to him.

Aaron continued to ignore the rude statements, "I see the whole gang is here." He was calling back to their days before they joined the war.

"You are zee worst Burr!" Lafayette stated. The man, with his refusal to commit, didn't seem trustworthy to them.

"Ignore them." Alex said to Burr.

"Already am." Burr answered.


	8. Stay Alive

"_Alexander_!" John Laurens groaned. He had been unwillingly appointed by Congress as a special minister to France, to help gain support.

"What?" Alexander innocently asked, "Congress has a point, _you_ would make a great ambassador."

"But I want to fight." Laurens replied, "You of all people should understand."

"Then why do you want me to take your place?"

Laurens thought for an answer, "You're fluent in French."

Hamilton wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms and said, "I thought we agreed we wouldn't let our feelings for each other cloud our judgement."

"We did." John sighed.

"Besides," Alexander shrugged, "I'm a nobody."

"That's not true."

"I may be Washington's Chief-of-Staff, and a son-in-law of the famous General Philip Schuyler, but I'm largely unknown. You're John Laurens, a well known Plantation heir. I'm just a bastard who made good."

John caressed Alexander's face, "You're more than that."

"Not to Congress."

After a few more hours of conversation, Laurens finally gave in. "Alright I'll go."

Smiling, Alexander gave Laurens a kiss, which he happily returned.

* * *

Angelica, pregnant with her third child, and Eliza, pregnant with her first, ran up to the attic of their childhood home with their family and guests. The British and some Native Americans had broken their way into the Schuyler mansion in Albany. John Church was once again out on business and Alexander was out with the army.

When the attic door closed, Peggy cried out, "Catharine! We forgot baby Catharine!"

"And Father!" Eliza cried.

"I'll get her!" Peggy declared, and before she could be stopped, ran downstairs to her baby sister's room, who was only a newborn. When she entered the room, Peggy was relieved that it was undisturbed. Quickly, she went to pick up the baby and cradled her in her arms. "Don't worry," She whispered, "I'll keep you safe." Then she left the room, but before she could get to the safety of the attic, she was stopped by one of the natives.

"You!" The man cried, making Peggy stop dead in her tracks.

"Yes." Peggy replied while tightly holding her sister.

"Where is Philip Schuyler?"

Thinking quickly, Peggy replied, "He's gone to alarm the town."

"He has?"

"Yes. And they should be here any moment."

"S-sor-rry to dis-disturb you Miss." Then he fled.

Smiling and sighing with relief, Peggy ran upstairs to the others with baby Catharine in her arms. As she ran, one of the intruders threw a tomahawk at her. But luckily it missed and only got the banister, leaving a cut mark that would never be repaired.

* * *

The British were closing in on Monticello, the state capital of Virginia at the time. Thomas Jefferson, the current Governor of Virginia, instead of trying to fight back, fled for his life. He was accused of cowardice after this, but he played it off. Although fleeing and abandoning your capital city in a moment of crisis is rarely a good thing, especially for PR.

* * *

No matter how hard Eliza tried, she couldn't stop worrying over Alexander. He wrote her numerous letters, all reassuring her of his safety, as well as some confidential secrets about the military, but this did little to calm her nerves.

One day, she had had enough. She grabbed some paper and a pen, and wrote to General Washington, whose wife was a dear friend to her.

* * *

Henry Laurens paced his cell. He was supposed to be in France, helping the American cause. Sadly, his ship was captured by the British before he could even get to to France, and locked up in the Tower of London.

"Henry Laurens?" A Guard boomed.

"Yes?" The Plantation owner answered.

"You have visitors." The Guard answered, "Martha and Francis Laurens. They claim to be you daughter-in-law and granddaughter."

"They tell the truth." Henry answered, "Let them in."

The Guard nodded, then he lead a young woman and a young girl in. Both were dressed in orange.

Henry smiled, and warmly greeted the two. He had never met his granddaughter before.


	9. Yorktown

The world had turned upside down. That's what it felt like. Lord Cornwallis, one of the British commanders (The Brits had too many, and all of them had different ideas on how things should be done) actually surrendered to General George Washington, the (sole) Rebel Commander. Naturally, this would be a cause for celebration for the winning side, and indeed it was. On the day that the surrender happened, Lafayette ordered the band to play _Yankee Doodle_, a song the British had made to mock the Americans, but the Americans took pride in the song, they even started using it to mock the British back. Because that my dears, is what we Americans do best; rise up from tragedy, and turn things in our favor. When we're not being hypocrites (We are a nation of immigrants, yet we hate them and the people we stole the land from and forced to come here), repeating history in a dangerous way (We're treating Covid-19 just like the 1918 Influenza Outbreak), or valuing profit over people (People who hate regulations because they have to spend money making sure people and the environment don't die).

The celebrating lasted for many days, during which time things that one wouldn't ordinarily do, did. One morning, in a tavern room with two beds, two nude couples slept. In one bed was Alexander and Laurens. In the other was Caroline and Lafayette. The four were very content.

Alexander woke up first. He smiled when he saw Laurens curled up against him. "You look so peaceful asleep." Laurens curled up closer. Alexander began playing with the man's hair.

Lafayette woke next, he found himself laying on his stomach with his arm across Carol's body. She had an arm around him. Their faces were so close to each other, they could feel the other's breath. He smiled and kissed her, "Good morning."

A smile appeared on the half-awake Caroline. She was too tired to speak at the moment.

Laurens was beginning to wake up and smiled at the feeling of Alexander's fingers brushing through his hair. He wanted the moment to last forever.

"Good morning." Alexander said to him when he noticed his boyfriend waking up.

"Morning." Laurens mumbled. Then he felt Alexander lips against his, then his eyes slowly opened and stared into Alexander's. A smile spread across their faces as Lauren's focus stabilized. He kissed him back.

As Alexander and Laurens kissed, Caroline began to wake up more. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lafayette's dazed smiling face. "Morning." She sleepily said.

"Morning mon cher." Lafayette replied as he caressed her face.

"I don't want to get up." Caroline groaned.

"Neither do I." Lafayette replied, "But sadly, we have to."

"I know." Caroline groaned. "How long do we have until they start looking for us?"

"Probably not long."

Carol groaned again. Then she let out a sigh. "Mind getting off me?"

"Oh sure." Lafayette replied with a hint of embarrassment. Then he rolled over as she removed her arm. They heard a moan from the other bed, which made them both snicker and roll their eyes.

"At least I'll have some privacy while getting dressed." Carol remarked.

"Oui." Laf cheekily replied, "At least for a while."

Caroline chuckled. Then she and Laf looked for their clothes, and when they found them, they got dressed. After buttoning her waistcoat, Carol gave a whistle, alerting Alexander and Laurens to the need to get dressed and out of bed. After the two men groaned due to their fun being cut short, they looked for their clothes and got dressed.

* * *

It was a cold December day in Boston. It was the day Lafayette was to return to France, so he could continue to gain support for the American cause and to bring freedom to France.

Before he left his room to board the ship, he said goodbye to Caroline. As the two embraced, Lafayette asked her, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He knew full well that she was more than capable, but since the celebrations of Cornwallis's surrender ended, Carol had been feeling and acting strange. She had mood swings, nausea and dizzy spells.

"I'm sure." Carol firmly answered, "Thanks to you and the others, Washington said I would be honorably discharged next week and one of the Schuyler's carriages will take me home. When I get home, as planned, I'll say I eloped and that my husband, Paul Robinson, died in battle."

"What about your family?"

"You've met them," Carol soothed, "they're very understanding."

A week smile appeared across the Frenchman's face, "I know, I just can't help but worry Mon Cher."

Carol let out a sigh. "I'm worried too. But I have a plan and support."

"Speaking of which," Lafayette then reached into his pocket and pulled out some gold coins and placed them in Carol's hands, "this should help until next month."

"Laf…"

"I insist. I told you, I want to provide for my children," he then caressed her face, "no matter who their mother is."

A soft smile appeared on Carol's face as she pocketed the money. "Thank you." Then she hugged him tightly, "Be safe."

"You too."

* * *

The world seemed perfect, the war was practically over, although there were still skirmishes. And while Congress was still ineffective under the Articles of Confederation, it could still be fixed. And Burr was free to marry the highly intelligent, opinionated, and newly widowed Theodosia, who had graciously opened her home to the Continental army to keep her, her property and family safe.

Alexander was busy playing with his son, Philip. Who was named after his maternal grandfather. Alexander still couldn't believe that he had a son, and one who hopefully wouldn't experience the poverty he had. Regardless, Alexander loved him more and more everyday.

"Alexander," Eliza said as she entered the room, "there's two letters for you, one's from South Carolina."

"It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later." Alexander dismissively said as he continued playing. The letter was probably Lauren's response to Alexander's recent letter. He hoped the man would agree to join him in Congress.

"They're not from Laurens." Eliza sadly answered, "One's from his father-"

"His father?" Alexander suddenly felt nervous. Did he know? Was his career over? Would he bring shame to the Schuylers and his son? "Will you read it?" He couldn't bare to read it himself, and he didn't want Eliza to be in the dark.

But she already knew what each letter said. The other one was from Nathanial Green, and had the same message. Understanding what Alexander must be feeling, Eliza nodded her head and read the letter from Henry Laurens Sr aloud: "'On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.'"

Alexander just stood there shocked. His beloved John Laurens, dead? How? And what about the survivors? Were they returned to their masters, just like that? How cruel and unjust were these people?

John's voice filled Alexander's ears, "Tomorrow they'll be more of us…" Alexander turned to see a ghostly image of his fallen beloved smiling at him. He was in uniform, and looked almost alive. Was this his ghost? Alexander blinked, the image didn't go away. Laurens just stood there, pale and visable to only Alexander and Philip. Alexander pinched himself, he wasn't dreaming. He was about to touch him, to prove it was real, but Eliza's voice stopped him.

"Alexander, are you alright?" She said as she put a hand on his arm.

After a long pause, Alexander answered, "I have so much work to do." And with that, Alexander, feeling numb, left the nursery and went to his office to burry himself in work. That was how he dealt with loss, shutting people out and doing nothing but work. Which isn't the healthiest thing to do, so if you have grief, please don't shut us out, please, we love you very much.

When Alexander was inside, he locked the door. He went to his desk and took out the miniature portrait of Laurens he always kept in his pocket. Alexander didn't know he was crying until his vision blurred.

When there was a knock at the door, he barely noticed.

"Zander?" Caroline's voice came. Eliza and the others _insisted_ that she stay at the Schuyler mansion during her pregnancy, although her family and Artie (along with his new bride) visited whenever they could.

Alexander, head buried in his arms, and balling for the first time in years, didn't answer.

"Zander I know you're in there." Caroline answered. There was a pause. "If you don't unlock the door by the count of three I'm picking it." Again no answer. Reaching into her pocket for the lock pick she said, "One, two, three." She picked the lock and entered the room.

"Go away." Zander meekly said.

"Zander," Carol firmly, yet softly replied as she shut the door, "I'm not leaving." Then she went to him, and put a tender hand on his shoulder. "I know how you must feel." She whispered.

"I wonder if he got my last letter?"

"He probably did." Alexander sniffled a bit, Caroline hugged him, "It's ok to cry. I won't tell."

"Thank you Carol." Alexander replied. And that's how they spent the next hour, embracing each other while they mourned. After that, Alexander got up and wrote a letter to Nathanial Greene: _"I feel the deepest affliction at the news we have just received at the loss of our dear and inestimable friend Laurens. His career of virtue is at end. How strangely are human affairs conducted, that so many excellent qualities could not ensure a more happy fate! The world will feel the loss of a man who has left few like him behind; and America, of a citizen whose heart realized that patriotism of which others only talk. I feel the loss of a friend whom I truly and most tenderly loved, and one of a very small number."_

After that, Alexander buried himself in work, and partially shut out the world. That was how he coped with loss and grief. Although he would make other friends, he would never be the same.


	10. Non-stop

Since Alexander was busy with the war, and since his school closed for most of it, he was forced to educate himself in the ways of the law, when he had the time ofcourse. And it was because of this, he was able to pass his bar exam without having to go back to school. Burr meanwhile, had to go back to school.

Alexander was a successful lawyer, he was even able to move his young family out of his in-laws' house and into their own in New York City. After Burr passed the Bar, he and Alexander tended to collaborate often, as they worked well together, even though Alexander's business partner was a man named Richard Harison.

* * *

Caroline was lucky to not have any complications with the delivery of her son. When she held him in her arms she stared lovingly at him. He was so beautiful.

"My son." Caroline said to her baby as he nursed, "I love you." She continued to stare, and couldn't help but think of Lafayette. "I wish your father could see you." She quietly said.

"I'm sure he is Mrs. Robinson." The midwife said. She, like most of the world, thought that Caroline was widowed, and not someone's passionate friend whom she had a one-night stand with.

Caroline heaved a sigh. How she longed for a normal life, but, that's not what she was meant for.

"Shall I send in your family?" The midwife asked.

"Yes please." Caroline replied.

The midwife nodded and left the room. When she returned, she lead in Mr. Robinson, the Robinson children, Mr & Mrs Hamilton, Angelica, Peggy, and Arthur Hoodson. They all crowded around the bed, admiring the new baby and making small-talk with his mother as the midwife stood just outside.

"Oh he's so cute!" little Mary cried, "What are you going to call him?"

"Thank you, and I don't know." Caroline answered, then she said in a voice that was loud enough for those around her, but too quiet for the midwife to hear, "Me and Laf have discussed it in letters, and we've decided to name him in some part after him, but that's it."

"What about _Robert_?" Arthur cheekily asked.

"Ha ha." Caroline dryly said. She knew he was referencing her soldier name.

Alexander was in deep thought, "What about Robert Gilbert?"

"Gilbert's part of one of his many names, isn't it?"

"Yes." Alexander answered.

"Uhmmm. Maybe." Caroline mused.

"Sounds perfect." Mr. Robinson stated.

"Another Robert Robinson, Father?" Robin complained.

"Why not?" Mr. Robinson asked, "There are plenty of Philips in this family." He was clearly indicating the Schuylers. I mean: Philip Schuyler, his oldest son Philip J. Schuyler, Angelica's oldest son Philip Church, Eliza's son Philip. And there were sure to be plenty more Philips in the family.

There was a chuckle in the room at the joke.

"What about John, or Laurens?" Caroline suggested.

Alexander's smile brightened, "I like those."

He and Carol shared a knowing glance. Eliza smiled a sad smile, she knew what they were thinking, and she told herself that she was fine.

"What about just Gilbert?" Cathrine suggested, "Or we can call him that."

"I like Bertie for a nickname." Peggy said, "Gilbert doesn't have to be his first name in order for that to work."

"I agree." Angelica said, "Lina, what do you think?"

"Bertie." Caroline thought aloud, "Yes, that's a nice name."

After more chatter, they finally decided to name the baby boy, John Gilbert Robinson. But the boy would go by Bertie.

After they decided on the name Eliza begged her friend, "Why can't you stay longer?" It had been decided that Caroline would stay with the Schuylers in their Albany home until Bertie was a year old, but Eliza loved having her friend near.

"Eliza dear, I told you I'm needed at the tavern." Caroline replied, then she turned to her father, "Right Papa?"

"Right." The patriarch answered, "But you _will _take things easy."

"How easy?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

Mr. Robinson let out a groan. "Lina we've been over this."

"I know." Lina replied.

"Very snarky for a woman who just gave birth." Mr. Robinson reprimanded.

Caroline merely rolled her eyes.

Lafayette was delighted when he heard the news about his new son's safe delivery. And thought his name wonderful, for he was named after both him and his recklessly brave late friend.

* * *

Alexander and Angelica loved taking walks together, and in general, being in each other's company. There were rumors that the two were having an affair, but they would hotly deny it. Even when they were at parties, or just out somewhere, people would assume that they were married, until Angelica was introduced as the in-law, or Eliza was introduced as Mrs. Hamilton.

One warm day, Angelica and Alexander were taking a stroll in his garden, arm-in-arm, having one of their enlightened talks.

"It sure is warm today." Alexander remarked.

"I know." Angelica replied, "And here we are dressed in layers."

"It's one of the drawbacks of civilized society," Alexander answered, "Anyone of status must wear at least three layers of clothing no matter how hot it is."

"That's for _men_." Angelica stated, "Women must wear all that, no matter their status."

"Well, women _do_ need two layers of undergarments."

"At the moment." Angelica replied, "But maybe one day, women will only need one layer."

"Of undergarments, or layers in general?"

"Undergarments." Angelica answered, "Our busts need support, but corsets can damage one's body."

"Well the tight corsets are only for the rich." As you know my dears, tightlacing a corset is _very_ dangerous for the body. It can squish your internal organs. Loose corsets are fine, but they do make breathing more difficult, and can atrophy your abdominal strength. Nothing too major, you can't take as much deep breaths as you normally would in them, which _can_ lead to being out of breath more.

"Which I am." Angelica sighed. She liked her privilege, but she didn't like strain.

"Oh." Then Alexander looked awkwardly at his feet. Then he shook his head.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"Nothing." Alexander lied.

"You can tell me." Angelica said, "I promise not to tell."

Alexander sighed and sheepishly looked at her, "I imagined you without a corset."

"Was I wearing other garments?" Angelica slyly asked. She kinda liked the idea of him imagining her without undergarments on.

Alexander's face went bright red as he answered, "No."

Angelica blushed. _"Are my feelings and sins mutual?"_ she thought.

"S-sorry." Alexander apologized.

"N-no, it's alright." Angelica stated, "It's kind of flattering."

"Really?"

"Well I think it is. Coming from you."

After sharing an awkward laugh, which lessoned the redness on Alexander's face, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. At first it was the kind of love you might feel for a close friend or a close relative, (as they were) but then it quickly turned into the kind of love you might feel for a lover.

Watching them from behind a forked tree, Eliza quickly ducked behind for cover. _"Are the rumors true?" _She thought, _"Are they _really _having an affair? Or are they just crushing on each other? Lina and the Washingtons _did_ say his attentions wander, Martha even named a feral tom cat after him. And there was John… Why am I never enough?"_

**OOO**

The year was 1784. Tomas Jefferson, with his oldest daughter Patsy, and their "staff" (domestic slaves. One of them, James Hemings, was the parental half-brother of Jefferson's late wife, Martha) boarded the ship that was to take them to France. His younger daughters were in the care of some friends and his nephews were put in the care of James Madison.

When they had settled, Patsy told her father, "I can't wait to go to France! I hope I my French is good enough."

"Don't worry," Thomas assured his daughter, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, by the time we go back to the U.S., if we ever do, you'll probably be worried about your English!"

Patsy laughed at her father's joke. It was so good to see him be happy after her mother's death two years ago. In fact, the only reason they were even going to France was to distract Jefferson from his grief. And if it weren't for James Madison, he wouldn't have gone back to politics at all.

"I wonder what the place we'll be staying will look like?" Patsy asked.

"Probably wonderful."

"I can't wait!"

After about a month of traveling, the Jeffersons finally made it to Paris. Soon after arriving, Thomas enrolled his daughter at the abbey school in Pentemont Abbey.

**OOO**

Eliza stared lovingly at her newborn daughter, her second child. She was interrupted when the door opened and Alexander entered with the midwife behind him.

They both smiled at each other.

"I'll leave you three alone." The midwife said, "Call me when you're ready."

"Thank you." The couple said in unison.

The midwife nodded and left the room. Alexander went to the bed and knelt beside his loving wife. "She's beautiful." He beamed, "Just like you."

Eliza couldn't help but widen her smile and slightly blush.

"What shall we call her?" Alexander asked.

"Angie." Eliza answered, "It seems like the perfect nickname for her, don't you think?"

"Yes." Alexander answered, "Angelica #2."

They both chuckled. Although Eliza couldn't help but feel a slight pain.

Then the midwife peeped her head through the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton?"

"Yes?" The couple answered.

"Your son would like to see you three."

The couple looked at each other, then back at the midwife. "Send him in." Eliza said.

The midwife nodded and widened the door, and little two-year-old Philip Hamilton toddled into the room with the governess close behind him. Alexander quickly got up and picked his son up.

"Wanna meet your new sister?" Alexander asked his son.

"Yes." Philip answered.

With a smile, Alexander carried his son to the bed and placed him on the edge.

"Philip," Eliza gently said as she neared her, "this is your sister Angie."

"Sissy." Philip repeated to himself, "Anchi."

"An-GIE" Eliza repeated.

"Anchi." Philip repeated.

"You'll get it." Alexander chuckled.

Philip reached out to touch his new sister, and examined her closely. "Ba-by." He said.

"That's right." Eliza replied, "A baby, like you were."

"Me?" Philip asked.

"Yes," Alexander answered, "and now you're a big brother."

"Broth-er." Philip repeated.

"That's right." Alexander cooed, "You're a brother." Then he remembered his own brother, whom he still missed. The two hadn't seen each other since they were separated, even though he was invited to the wedding. But at least they still kept in touch.

The family seemed perfect, indeed, it would be hard to find a happier family than theirs at that moment. The parents were doting, and the children forever close.

* * *

Jefferson and Lafayette were walking in the _Halles aux Bleds_ on their way to dinner. It amazed everyone including themselves how much alike they looked. While they were walking and talking, an acquaintance, John Trumbull, came up to them with a couple in tow.

"Monsieurs!" Trumbull called to them.

"Ah the Painter of the Revolution!" Jefferson answered.

"Lovely to see you." Lafayette replied, "Who are your companions?"

"Monsieurs," Trumbull announced, "may I introduce Richard and Maria Cosway."

"Pleasure to meet you." Richard said as he extended his hand and his wife curtsied.

"And you." Jefferson said as he shook the man's hand. He found Maria very beautiful, and her eyes very captivating and intelligent.

"Likewise." Lafayette said as he shook Richard's hand.

"So," Jefferson asked, "tell us about yourselves."

"Well sir," Richard answered, "I am a painter, as well as my wife. We are both very talented."

"Really?" Jefferson and Lafayette asked.

"Yes." Maria quickly interjected, she knew how controlling her husband could be. She didn't even love him, but he was well off. "Perhaps you could see our work sometime."

"I'll be sure to make the time." Jefferson, who was becoming enamored by the charming 27-year-old, replied.

"As will I." Lafayette replied, "Maybe I could introduce you to my wife."

The five of them talked for about half an hour. Towards the end of their conversation, Maria stated, "Today seems like the perfect day to go to the Palais Royal, doesn't it?"

"I don't think so." Richard answered.

"I think it is," Trumbull replied, "but I have other things to do."

"So do we." Lafayette replied, he and Jefferson had made plans to have dinner with a fellow Republican.

"Well," the 43-year-old Jefferson added, "I could clear my schedule and accompany you, Mrs. Cosway."

"Really?" Maria and Lafayette asked.

"Yes." Jefferson answered, then he turned to Lafayette and told him, "Tell our dinning companion I have official business I need to attend to." Then he offered his arm to Maria, who happily took it, then off they went to the Palais Royal to spend the evening together.

The two spent everyday together, for they rather enjoyed the other's company as well as their shared love of art and architecture. Jefferson hadn't felt so happy in years, and he found himself falling in love. Maria seemed to feel the same, but she wanted to be as faithful as she could to her unfaithful husband, and avoid pregnancy.

OOO

Jefferson and Lafayette were on their way to the Cosways for tea. Adrienne, who you might remember as Lafayette's wife (Who at the moment had no idea that her loving husband whom she dearly loved with all her heart, had fathered a child with another woman), was out visiting family with the children. During their walk, they had the following conversation:

"I couldn't help but notice mon ami," Lafayette said, "that you've been spending a lot of time with Madame Cosway."

"Well she _is_ charming," Jefferson replied, "and very intelligent." He then took on a dreamlike stare as he listed all of her other talents and skills, but I won't bore you with that. He finished his reply by saying: "If she weren't married I'd probably propose."

Lafayette chuckled. The man was a romantic. He then he thought of Caroline and their child. Her and Alexander's letters said he was doing well. Oh how he longed to meet little Bertie, but he knew he couldn't. He was sent a copy of a drawing of him that was drawn by Peggy, which he kept on his home desk, next to drawings and portraits of his other children. He simply told everyone that it was merely a drawing of a dear friend's child. He kept all of Carol's letters in a locked box, to ensure that his dear friend couldn't be used as blackmail, or have her reputation ruined. Also, he couldn't bear to break his wife's heart, again.

Finally, the two friends arrived at the Cosways. When they entered the drawing room, they saw Maria looking as lovely as ever, chatting up an equally lovely young woman dressed in pink, who looked very familiar to Lafayette.

"Ah, Monsuirs!" Maria said when she saw them. Then she got up to properly greet them. "Lovely to see you."

"And you." Jefferson and Lafayette answered in unison.

"I would like to introduce you two to my friend," Maria said as she lead them to the table. Then she gestured to the young woman, "Monsuirs, this is Mrs. Church. Angelica, this is Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette."

"Lovely to see you again Madame." Lafayette said as he extended his hand.

"And you Mounsuir." Angelica replied as she gave him her hand, "I haven't seen you since my sister's wedding."

After he kissed her hand, he replied, "Oui. And how is she doing? Alexander wrote me saying that they had another child named after you."

"Oh yes, my darling niece. I haven't met her, but I was sent a drawing." Angelica answered, "She apparently looks very much like me, and apparently acts like me."

"Well she must be very charming."

"So they say." Angelica said with a smile, then she turned to Jefferson and said to him, "Mr. Jefferson, I've been so longing to meet you."

"You have?" Jefferson asked, this beautiful woman, wanting to meet him? Well he was sorta famous.

"Of course," Angelica answered, "I've wanted to ask you about the Declaration of Independence."

"Oh yes." Jefferson replied with excitement, "That's one of my favorite pieces of writing that will no doubt be part of my legacy."

"Yes, I'm sure." Angelica replied, "I was wondering, why you didn't mention women."

"Well, because women weren't meant for politics." Jefferson answered.

"Why do you think so?" Angelica asked, she didn't believe that, and I can assure you my dears that Angelica is in the right. But sadly, at the time, this was the norm. Yes humans can be dicks, now watch your language.

"Because they're too tender." Jefferson dismissively answered. Making Lafayette roll his eyes.

"What about Queen Caroline, or Catherine the Great of Russia?" Angelica asked, "They were great politicians, and they were certainly not exceptions."

Jefferson was rather intrigued. "Are you sure they're not exceptions?"

"Yes." Angelica firmly answered, "As you said yourself, 'All men are created equal.' So, why wouldn't women be as well?"

Jefferson was taken slightly aback. "Well, uhh…"

"Why don't you compose your answer while we sit down?" Maria asked. She was quite eager to get tea started, and she wanted to sit down while watching the exchange.

"Y-yes." Jefferson stuttered, it was unlike him to be at a loss for words, especially when it came to the Declaration of Independence. But there was something about Angelica, that seemed to make him that way. It was her stare, her tone, everything about her. Jefferson was taken with both of the women in the room, even though both were married and Angelica was a mother of four.

**OOO**

Finally, after six weeks, Richard Cosway had had enough of France and the flirtatious and lusty Jefferson. Who, by the way, in an effort to impress the married Maria Cosway, jumped over a fence, and unfortunately, broke his right wrist. And then he wrote a 12-page declaration of love for the woman using his left hand, which by the way, was his non-dominate hand. For all his flaws, Jefferson was an impressive man.

Richard convinced his Italian-born wife to go back to England. This disheartened Maria and Jefferson, but they kept in constant correspondence.

Jefferson tried to pursue Angelica, who by this time had four healthy children, but she kept refusing his advances. She was married, and the only one she would dare have an affair with was Alexander. Not that she would ever be physically unfaithful. Besides, she only viewed Jefferson as nothing more than a friend. I said nothing _more._

* * *

The Articles of Confederation clearly weren't working. Anyone with a brain could see that, but unfortunately, at the time, the United States, they weren't that united. In order for a law to pass, there needed to be at least 9/13 votes, and they couldn't enforce anything! And when Shay's rebellion broke out, no one wanted to help! The other states viewed it as a Massachusetts problem, and when the rebellion was crushed, Shay and his wife ran away to nearby Vermont, which didn't have to turn them over, so they didn't. Also, there were presidents before 1789, as the The Articles and the Continental Congress both had Presidents. Fun fact, Thomas Mifflin, the guy who screwed over Valley Forge, was the 3rd President under The Articles, and John Lauren's father Henry Laurens, was the 5th President of the Continental Congress.

James Madison, you may remember was taking care of Thomas Jefferson's nephews, called for the now famous Constitutional Convention in Philly. Long story short, about half of the states refused to send anyone unless the strong George Washington and the elderly intellectual Ben Franklin also came. After much hard work, George Washington, who wanted nothing more than to relax at home, came. New York sent three delegates, Alexander Hamilton, who was a cross between Classical Republican (not the greedy idiots who care more about profits, power, and defending the guy who lucked his way to office than actually taking care of the vunrable, but the people who believe that government should be based off of the consent of the people) and a monarchist, and two other guys to outvote him. Washington was the only reason Alexander stayed, as he was still a father-figure to him.

Rhode Island didn't send anyone because they thought things were going great. And that is why they're the 13th state. They didn't even ratify the Constitution until 1792!

The Convention lasted weeks, and it was filled with debates, arguments and compromises. Some compromises were good, like the Connecticut compromise, which set up the Congress, and some were terrible, but unfortunately, necessary to bring the nation together, like the 3/5th compromise.

Madison took notes on the sessions, which you can view when we go to the National Constitution Center tomorrow. If we have time, but I'm not sure we'll get through much. The center is very big, and the Philly Zoo is the largest in PA.

When Hamilton spoke for five hours, Madison wasn't sure if he was serious, or just mad that his ideas got shut down.

* * *

The Jeffersons had been in Paris for three years when they received terrible news. Patsy's sister Lucy had died of whooping cough. While in mourning, he sent for his other daughter Polly.

When she arrived, instead of being accompanied by her adult governess, she was with her late mother's 16-year-old half-sister Sally Hemmings, who like her brother James, was a slave. Sally wasn't as good as a caretaker as the governess, but the old woman was too sick to make the journey. On the advice of Abigail Adams, who had sent him a letter to forewarn him about Sally's coming, as the duo first stopped in London for some reason, Jefferson found a proper nanny to look after little Polly. And the beautiful Sally was turned into Patsy's handmaid.

Although, the beautiful young slave girl would soon find herself gaining the attraction of the lustful Thomas Jefferson.

* * *

Eliza entered the printer shop, arms full of the latest manuscripts of _The Federalist Papers_. The three men had wisely entrusted her with sending the papers to the printers.

"Ah, Mrs. Hamilton," the clerk remarked when she entered, "more business I presume?"

"Yes Mr. Smith." Eliza answered, "And no, I won't tell you who Publius is." Alexander, Madison and John Jay had agreed to use Publius as their collative pen name for this project. Only them and Eliza knew who wrote what, as authorship was a closely guarded secret, mainly due to the Constitutional Convention being secretive. George Washington didn't want the public to know _anything_ until they had everything figured out. They even shut and nailed the windows, and locked the door, in the middle of summer, before air conditioning was invented.

"Well, whoever they are," Mr. Smith replied, "they sure do write fast." Eliza entered the printer shop seemingly everyday with completed manuscripts, mostly her husbands, although some _were_ collaborations he and Madison made. The two were good friends. (But of course we know that friendship didn't last. Mostly due to Jefferson.)

"Yes they certainly do." Eliza replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Alexander was always busy, and although Eliza distracted herself with entertainments and the children, she did miss having a private life. Oh well, she was born for this life, and properly groomed. At least she got to go on outings with her beloved Alexander. And the theater, balls and parties were fun.

"How many this time?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Two." Eliza answered, "And I trust that these will end up in tomorrow's issues of _The Independent Journal_, _New-York Packet_ and _Daily Advertiser_."

"Of course Mrs. Hamilton." Mr. Smith replied as he held out his hand. Eliza handed over the papers and the necessary payment. "Thank you Ma'am. I'll take this back now." Then Mr. Smith took the papers to the printer. When the clerk came back, he said to Eliza, "You should have the papers back by either this evening, or tomorrow."

"Thank you, I, or one of my servants shall collect them." Eliza replied.

"Splendid." Mr. Smith replied, "Oh, and how's the children?"

"Wonderful! Philip and Angie play so nicely together, and they're very gentle with baby Alex. Oh, and we just took in an orphan."

"Really?"

"Yes, her mother, God Bless her, died recently, and her father, Colonel Antill, God bless his soul, couldn't properly care for her, so I suggested that we take her in. She gets along wonderfully with the others, she's like a second daughter."

"They should make you a saint." Mr. Smith remarked, "How old is she?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Eliza brushed off, "Anyone with a caring heart and the means to provide would've done so. And she's two."

"Ever the humble." The clerk replied, "Mr. Hamilton is lucky to have you."

Eliza smiled, "Everyone says that." _"But he can't see it. Well, he _is _very busy. At least he doesn't flirt openly with others in front of me. He makes sure I can't see, but sometimes I do. At least what I see isn't serious."_

"Because it's true. Why..."

Just then, another customer entered the shop.

"Oh, well, better not hold up business." Eliza said to the clerk after noticing the customer, "I shall see you later." Then she left.

**OOO**

Eliza, who pregnant with her fourth biological child, (As the motherless Fanny Antill was treated every bit like the Hamilton's own daughter), entered the debtor's prison with her husband at her arm. They were there to see Ralph Earl, a painter who had unfortunately found himself there. Alexander, being the kind man he was, asked Eliza if she would be willing to sit for the man, so poor Earl could make some money. Eliza of course agreed.

When they entered his cell, the painter beemed. "Ah, you must be the Hamiltons."

"Yes," Alexander replied, "and you must be that wonderful painter I've heard so much about."

Ralph smiled even more, but then he remembered where he was. "If only I could make some money."

"Cheer up," Eliza said, "once everyone sees your portrait of me, they'll want you to paint theirs. You should be flooding with commissions." And she was right, as he was eventually able to buy his way out.

"Very optimistic." Ralph replied.

"In today's world one must be." Eliza stated.

With a smile, Ralph turned to Alexander and said to him, "You are a very lucky man."

"I know." Alexander answered, full of love and pride.

* * *

It was a rather peaceful day, Jefferson and his family were on their way to the Lafayette's house for business and recreation. Sally, having been upgraded to Patsy's lady-in-waiting after France abolished slavery, accompanied them in her fine clothes that the lustful Jefferson bought her.

While they were riding along in their carriage, Patsy asked her childhood friend, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sally, who was around the same age as Patsy, hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks. She had dizzy spells and rounds of nausea.

"I'm sure Pat." Sally replied, "And if I'm wrong, the Lafayettes are a nice family, and if need be, I'm sure I'll be in good hands." She smiled caringly at her best friend, who was also her niece. Then she cast a worried glance at Jefferson. She had promised herself that she wouldn't be like her mother, Betty. Her master's mistress and bearing his children who would be his legal property. Would any of her children end up as one of her nieces' dower? As she was her sister Martha's?

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Jefferson replied, "I'll make sure of it."

"Is anything wrong, Auntie?" Little Polly asked. She had grown used to calling the former slave that, she was her mother's sister afterall.

"Oh, I've just been feeling a bit under-the-weather these past few weeks." Sally replied dismissively, "Nothing to worry about." She wasn't very convincing, put everyone just let it go.

Soon, they arrived at the Lafayette's townhouse. When they entered, greetings and other pleantries were made. Polly went to play with Anastasie and Georges, who had a new little sister named Virginie. Jefferson convinced the couple to name their youngest daughter that. The men went to Lafayette's office, while the women went to the drawing room for tea.

While the ladies were chatting, Sally suddenly felt nauseous from the smell of the tea cakes. She put one hand to her mouth and nose, and the other to her stomach, hoping the feeling would go away soon.

"Miss Hemmings, are you alright?" Adrienne asked.

"Well Madame," Sally answered, "I don't mean to be rude, but, I've been feeling a little ill over the past few weeks, and the smell of this beautiful spread is making me nauseous."

"Have you've seen a doctor?"

Sally shook her head.

Adrienne looked at the girl hard. She was beautiful, although her skin was darker than her and Patsy's. She looked old enough to menstruate, yet young enough to fall prey to flatterers. "How old are you?" The mother of three asked the older teen.

"16." Sally answered.

"Have you started your cycle yet?"

"Yes Madame, but I haven't had it yet this month."

"I see." Adrienne said thoughtfully. "Have you been with a man?"

Sally suddenly felt nervous, "In what context?"

"Madame," Patsy interjected, "I highly doubt that my aunt is pregnant. She's my best friend, if she had been with a man, she'd tell me."

A wave of guilt suddenly hit the poor former slave. Then she said, "I fear it's getting worse, may I be excused?"

"Of course." The hostess answered, "The chamber pot is in that side room over there." She pointed in the right direction.

"Thank you." Then Sally quickly got up and left. As she hovered over the pot, tears began to flow from her eyes. _"I should tell her." _She thought, _"I can't hide this forever! But I don't want to break Patsy's trust! Oh, why did I agree! I should've said, 'I'm free Mr. Jefferson, I want to end this.' Or even before that, I should've said no. But, would he have listened? Would it even matter?"_ Finally, she felt something foul exit her stomach and enter her throat, she quickly vomited the remains of her breakfast into the small chamber pot. _"I should confess. Tell them now before I get big."_ Once she recovered, Sally returned to the tea room with a guilty expression.

"Is something wrong?" Patsy asked as her friend neared the table.

"Patsy," Sally said in a slow, quiet and regretful voice after she sat down, "I have something to confess."

"What is it?" Patsy asked, full of concern.

"You won't like it, and I fear it shouldn't be said in front of all these nice ladies, but I have to say it."

"You can whisper it to me." Patsy said.

"And you have no need to fear my dear." Adrienne added, "You are among friends here, who wouldn't dare tell your secrets."

Sally took a deep breath. "I have been with a man. Multiple times. I never told anyone because I was ashamed."

"There's no need to be ashamed," Patsy gently said, "you know you can tell me anything."

"And there's no shame in your body's natural feelings." Adrienne added.

"But, there is a good reason." Sally sadly stated, "He's older than me, and I think he was only initially attracted to me because of my status. I was uncomfortable, but he was so kind and gentle, at least I thought so." She covered her face again.

Patsy immediately hugged her friend. Even Adrienne got up to comfort the girl.

"It's alright." Patsy said, "I'll make sure my father never dismisses you."

"And I'll make sure you're not shamed." Adrienne soothed. It's a sad truth, that somewhat still exists today, especially in other countries my dears, that if a child is conceived out of wedlock, or at least the parents aren't in a stable romantic relationship, then the woman faces more public distain than the man. Even when both are equally responsible, or when the woman was pressured, or had little to no say. That is one of the dangers of double standards. But don't worry, you have a loving and understanding family. Although some members are more so than others.

"Thank you both," Sally replied through her tears, "but I'm afraid there's not much to be done." She knew marriage was out of the question, she couldn't marry the baby's father, and who in their right mind would marry a girl carrying another man's child? (That's not really the case today, at least were I'm from, but back then, it was very rare.)

"Who's the man?" Patsy asked. She was starting to assume it, but didn't want to believe it.

"You won't like it." Sally tried to avoid eye contact.

"Please Auntie." Patsy begged. She knew that nickname held influence over the slightly older girl.

Sally took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't hide this for much longer. "Your father."

Patsy was taken aback by this. _Her _father? The other women in the room were also taken aback. That kind and charming man, seducing a 16-year-old?

"How?"

"It started shortly after I arrived here." Sally answered, "The Master gave me endless compliments. He said things like a beauty such as myself shouldn't go to waste, and that I would be less likely to experience sexual frustration if I had someone to take it out on."

"You fell for that?"

"He said it so charmingly," Sally replied, "and… it was true."

Patsy was left in such a state of shock, that she couldn't move. How could her father do this? Manipulate her best friend since childhood into being his mistress? Did he harbor such feelings for _her_? Her father wasn't a monster, and Sally was so resilient…

"Miss Jefferson, are you alright?" Adrienne's mother asked the girl.

Patsy straightened up and looked at the Duchess of Noailles. The other women in the room were starting to stare at her. The girl nodded and collected her thoughts. "I would like to have a word with my father." Patsy calmly stated, "Could any of you tell me where they might be?"

"Probably in Lafayette's office." Adrienne answered, "I could show you."

"Thank you Madame." Patsy replied.

"Can I come with you?" Sally asked.

Patsy wasn't too sure, but she answered. "Of course." Afterall, the other girl might also want a word.

The two girls were led to Lafayette's office. Once there, Adrienne said, "This is it. I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." Patsy said with a smile. Adrienne smiled back and went to rejoin the others in the drawing room. Patsy looked at her childhood friend and asked her, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Sally replied.

Patsy took her hand and knocked on the door with the other.

"Who is it?" Lafayette asked from the other side.

"Martha Jefferson." Patsy answered, "I would like a private word with my father."

"One minute." Lafayette replied. After some communication from within, the door opened, and Lafayette greeted them with a smile. "Come in."

"Thank you." Patsy then took her aunt by the hand and pulled her into the room. As soon as she entered, Lafayette closed the door behind him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jefferson asked, he had a pretty good idea, what with his oldest glaring at him, but he didn't want to assume things.

"Father, is it true that you've had sexual relations with my best friend?"

"Well, uh…" Jefferson was at a loss for words.

Patsy crossed her arms, "I'm waiting."

Jefferson sighed and hung his head, it was unusual for him to feel shame. But his daughter, much like her mother and namesake, knew how to make him feel it. "Yes."

"How could you?!" Patsy yelled, although she tried her best to have an inside voice.

"Patsy please. Others will hear."

But she wasn't listening, but still she lowered her voice a bit, "She's only 16, and you're over 40!"

"I know." Jefferson answered, "But you know, ever since your mother died, I've been feeling lonely."

"That's no excuse for impregnating a teenager!"

"Impregnating?" Jefferson looked to Sally with slight confusion. He had suspected something, but he couldn't believe it. She was now a free woman, and the law might be on his head.

"Surprise." Sally awkwardly said with her hand over her stomach, then she let out an awkward laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jefferson asked.

"I didn't want to be." Sally answered. "Besides, you should've guessed."

"I didn't want it to be true."

"Then you shouldn't have made it possible." Sally reprimanded, "You shouldn't have filled my head with those thoughts. You shouldn't have been so charming."

"I was lonely!" Jefferson angrily defended himself, "And you reminded me so much of my late wife."

"What about me?" Patsy asked, fearful that _she_ would take his fancy.

"You're my daughter, of course I wouldn't." Jefferson answered.

"You sure?" Patsy asked.

"Yes! Cross my heart!"

Patsy glared at him, then let out a sigh. Finally she asked in a sad and quiet yet stable voice, "Do you think this what Mother would've wanted?"

"What?" Jefferson asked in a state of shock.

"For her youngest sister, her eldest daughter's playmate, to be an unwed mother at such a young age?"

Jefferson looked down at his feet. His daughter's words cut deep. He had conflicting views about slavery, which he tried not to think about much. After collecting his thoughts, he looked at the two women and calmly said, "I know I did wrong, but Sally, if you'll come back with me to America, I promise to treat you with the same respect I treated your sister, and free any and all of your children when they turn 21, and treat them like I treat my other children."

"Will you free me?" Sally asked, she loved being free. She loved earning an income, even if it was only $2 a month, half of what her brother got.

"When all your children are free." Jefferson answered. He didn't want to lose her, or make her suffer the fate of an unwed mother.

"If I go back I'll be your slave again." Sally stated, "Here I'm free, and treated like a human."

"You won't if you're an unwed mother!" Jefferson countered.

"Our hostess has promised me, with Patsy as my witness, that I won't have to worry."

"What about rumors?"

"I can handle it."

"France isn't very stable." Jefferson remarked, "Besides, won't you miss your family?"

The three of them were well aware of Sally's close bond with her family, the majority of whom were back in America.

"I can write letters." Sally answered, "And you can't stop them!"

Jefferson felt angry, he was losing her. "Yes I can!"

"You're only a man." Sally hotly replied.

"I can give orders." Jefferson stated.

"Which I can overrule." Patsy boldly stated.

"No you can't." Jefferson sternly replied.

"Watch me." Patsy stated as she crossed her arms.

Jefferson stared at her, then he sighed in defeat. "You have a month to make up your mind."

**OOO**

It was a rather rainy day. Ana and Georges were busy with their lessons with their private tutor. Lafayette was busy with his government duties with the Assembly. Adrienne, feeling quite bored, decided to wonder about the house before going to the house's library. As she walked, she heard a crash coming from Lafayette's office. Curious, she entered the room to investigate.

When she entered, she saw one of her husband's letter boxes had fallen on the floor and the letters had scattered around it. One of the maids was kneeling down trying to fix the mess. When she saw her mistress, she immediately looked up and cried, "Oh Madame, forgive the mess. I was just cleaning and the box just fell."

"I see." Adrienne replied, she wasn't sure if she should believe that. With the discord France was facing, one had to be careful with spies, especially with her family's position. "Well, let me help you."

"You sure?" The maid asked as Adrienne moved towards her, it was entirely improper for a noblewoman to help a servant.

"Of course," The aristocrat answered, "together we can get the job done faster." Then she bent down to pick up the box, feeling very grateful that her clothing for the day was very simple and allowed for such activities, "Besides, I want to know what the letters say."

The maid smiled and picked up the letters while Adrienne investigated the box. It was the box Laf always kept locked, she never knew why, but he did. She assumed it was filled with state secrets or something. The lock was broken, probably from the fall, although the woman couldn't help but wonder if the lock had been picked.

"These letters are in a funny language." The maid said as she handed some of the letters to Adrienne to put in the box.

Adrienne put the box down and looked at the letters, "They're written in English." She stated, "Probably from a friend he made in America."

"Oh yes, I remember. He helped give them freedom." The maid replied, "Did he teach you any English?"

"Why yes." Adrienne answered, "It's a rather hard language to learn, but I did it."

The maid nodded. She wanted to know what the letters said, but she didn't want to pry.

Adrienne was about to put the letters back in the box, when she happened to read the one on top:

_My dearest, Laf,_

_I have so many things to tell you. Business is doing well, the tavern is almost always full. But to be fair, most of the young men come to flirt with me and Cathrine. I don't mind so long as they spend money, and treat us with respect. I know you'll probably say I have nothing to fear because of my past, and how Cat interrogated you at Eliza and Zander's wedding, but I must remind you of what a Romantic she is. I could write a book filled with all of her chatter about the young men who've taken her fancy. But I won't bore you with that Mon Cher._

"'Mon cher'?" Adrienne thought aloud. Why was this person calling her husband their dear? And why was there a coma after 'dearest'? She kept on reading:

_Instead I shall tell you of other things, like our darling Bertie. Really Laffie, the boy has grown so much, and I must say he has your likeness, although you probably figured that out from the portrait I sent you last month. Oh my dearest friend, you have no idea how much he asks about you. As I said in my previous letter, he, as natural for a boy of six, wants to know everything he can about his "dead" father, and of course of his "Uncle Lafayette", one of our fledging country's heroes. Half of me wants to tell him The Truth, but the other half thinks him too young, and can't bare the heartache that's sure to follow. I know we agreed that he should know when he's 11, but I want to wait. I know that you want him to know, and I and the others agree, but still, would you break your other children's hearts?_

"'Other children'?" Adrienne thought aloud. Did… did her husband cheat on her while he was in America, and have a bastard child? He had sworn that he had been faithful, had he lied? Trembling, Adrienne read through the rest of the letter, then re-read it. Then she read the others. Each one was from a woman named Carol, and they all contained a flirty vibe. It was clear that the two had a close and deep bond, and each one mentioned little Bertie, who poor Adrienne had come to realize was indeed her husband's bastard. With tears in her eyes, she put the letters in the box, got up and said to the maid, "I need some time alone." Then quickly left for her bedroom to cry her eyes out.

OOO

When Lafayette returned home after a long day of work, he happily greeted his family. But Adrienne, who felt rather conflicted at seeing her husband, simply watched him with the children. She had dried her eyes, and managed to unpuff them. When he came to greet her, she allowed herself to be kissed, but then said, "Lafayette, can I have a privet word with you?"

"Sure."

They went to their bedroom, which Lafayette noticed was missing Adrienne's things. She went to the bed and picked up the letter box that held Caroline's letters, and showed them to him. "This fell, and the lock broke. The letters scattered."

"Oh." Lafayette replied. He feared his wife had read them, but the lock was sturdy. "How'd it fall?"

"A maid was cleaning and accidently knocked it over." Adrienne answered, "I helped her with the cleaning up, and while we were, I managed to glance at a letter."

For the first time, Lafayette regretted teaching his wife English.

Adrienne continued, "I found myself reading that letter, and the others." She glared at him.

"Mon cher—"

"Don't!" Adrienne angrily cut off her husband. "You have no right to call me that anymore!" She threw the letter box on the bed, "You swore to me that you were faithful!"

"My heart was." Lafayette pleaded.

Adrienne glared at him. "Was it? Laffie?"

"We're just close friends." Lafayette stated. Although he and Caroline often bantered and flirted, they were insistent that their feelings were simply platonic. They had a deep bond and connection, sure, but it was simply platonic. Sure they had a kid together, but that wasn't the basis of their entire relationship.

"Yeah, _extremely_ close."

"That was one time, I swear!" Lafayette protested, "We finally managed to drive the British from Yorktown, Cornwallis surrendered, _everyone_ was celebrating… I, and many others, simply forgot ourselves."

"You certainly did." She said as she turned away from him, she was finding it difficult to face him. "Do you remember what you told me the week before our wedding?"

Lafayette sighed, "That I would never take on a mistress, without your consent."

"No lover of any sort." Adrienne said, "And yet the year before you left for America the first time, you took on the Countess of Hunolstein, Aglaé."

"I ended it." Lafayette defended.

"Because of gossip and my family." Adrienne retorted, "I forgave you. I gave you more children. And when Diane came, I turned a blind eye. I only accepted it because she was so kind, caring and charming, and I did pity her." Diane was the widow of Charles-Francois of Simiane, Marquis of Miremont, who had died earlier that year in a hunting accident, although there were rumors it was suicide. The marriage wasn't happy, for Charles was both prone to jealousy, and felt no sexual attraction towards her, so she sought comfort in other men (Which is why people thought Charles committed suicide). "And yet you never mentioned this Caroline, not in your letters, or when you briefly came home."

"I was sworn to secrecy!" Lafayette defended, "I couldn't reveal her secret."

"You could've said, 'Adrienne, I have a very deep affection for one of my fellow soldiers.' Then something about how I'm the only rival, or _something_ so my heart wouldn't break as it did!" She heard him coming closer, "Don't take another step in my direction. I can't be trusted around you." Lafayette froze in his tracks. Adrienne continued, "Don't think you can talk your way into my arms," she hugged herself, "into my arms." She slowly lowered her arms to her pockets, then she reached inside one and pulled out some letters. They were the ones he had sent her while he was in America, promising that he was faithful and that he was hers alone, both romantically and sexually. As she reread them, her heart ached. She knew they were lies. With eyes on the verge of tears, she balled the letters up and threw them in the unlight fireplace. They were as good as burned to her.

Lafayette tried to reason with her, but wasn't sure what to say. He loved both her and Caroline, but he and the latter were insistent that their feelings were simply platonic, and that his feelings for his wife were more. Even his feelings for the blindingly beautiful Diane were starting to cool to simple friendship.

"I don't know who you are." Adrienne loudly whispered, "I have so much to learn." She took a deep breath, "I re-read your letters, and I want them burned!"

"Burned?" Lafayette asked, he couldn't bare to have Carol's letters to him burned while he was alive.

The French woman turned around to face him, "You know the risk if anyone finds hers. And as for mine, the ones in the fireplace will burn when the maid comes in to light your fire."

"But, Adrienne…"

Adrienne cut him off, "Don't." She breathed heavily, "From now on, our marriage will be public only. We shall sleep in separate beds, and we shall only interact to uphold our public image, care for the children, and if we need anything."

Lafayette was about to protest, but he knew it was useless. He had done wrong, he had to pay.

Adrienne neared him, "I am never enough for you, and I never will be. And when the time comes, explain to the children the pain and embarrassment you put their mother through. And when you meet their brother, explain the same." She was close to him now, "And one more thing," she removed the pearl and diamond bracelet he had sent her as a birthday present all those years ago and held it to her husband's face, "return this," she dropped it, and Lafayette quickly caught it, "to it's twin." Then she turned around and left the room.

* * *

The U.S. had it's very first presidential election under the Constitution. Sadly, only white men who owned property could vote. The results were practically unanimous, General George Washington, who had wanted nothing more than to relax at home with his wife and step-children, was now the country's first president. He won by a landslide! He was also the one practically everyone had in mind when writing the constitution.

As the new President got things in order, he wanted a man named Robert Morris to be his Secretary of Treasury. Morris however, refused, and suggested that Alexander Hamilton take the position instead.

Washington, although surprised, asked Alexander if he was interested. Again, to his surprise, Alexander immediately agreed, much to Eliza's dismay.

"Alexander…" Eliza started to say as her husband was about to leave to formally accept his position.

"I have to leave." Alexander replied. Although the federal government was stationed in NYC at the moment, it was destined to move. Alexander had even given up his law practice so he could be fair and impartial, no matter how hard the financial strain might be on the family. And he refused to borrow from his father-in-law.

"Alexander—" Eliza started again. She already didn't see him enough, there was no telling how busy he'd be with his new job.

Using his wife's earlier words against her, Alexander cut her off by saying, "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now."

"Helpless…" Eliza managed to get out. She was feeling so helpless at the moment. She didn't want the pressure and spotlight of being the wife of a Cabinet member. She felt like Alexander was choosing the government over her and the children. And, to add to the distress, Alexander, as you remember my dears, had promised her that she would never feel helpless.

"They are asking me to lead." Alexander stated, for he was being put in charge of the country's finances.

Angry, Eliza shouted, "Look around, isn't this enough?"

Angelica, all the way in Europe, after hearing the news, thought, _"He will never be satisfied."_

Mr and Mrs Hamilton were unaware that their children were eavesdropping the entire time. Eliza angrily, and desperately shouted, "What would be enough for you to be satisfied?"

As the argument continued, the children huddled closer together. They, like most children, don't like it when their parents fight.

"Look around, look around!" Eliza yelled, "Isn't this enough? What would be enough? Why do you fight like your running out of time? Why do you fight like history has its eyes on you?"

"Because it is!" Alexander shot back. "I am not throwin' away my shot!" He went to leave again.

"Just you wait!" Eliza shouted at him.

Alexander yelled back, "I am Alexander Hamilton! And I am not throwin' away my shot!" Then he left, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"And now my darlings and sweets, I have told you the entirety of Act 1. … But my dears, I'm tired. … Oh all right, I'll finish the story tonight. But first let me rest a moment."


End file.
